Solars' Flare: Union The Results of Desperation
by Zuperbuu
Summary: With Starscream now an outcast, living with the Autobots, how will he cope without Solarflare? STRICT WARNING OF YAOI AND SLASH. M FOR A REASON.


**WARNING: This fanfic contains adult content and it is highly advised you do not read this if ANY adult theme upsets you.  
><strong>_This fanfiction is a continuation of a previous fanfiction; please read "Music to my Ears" and then "Unforgiven" before reading this._

UNION (THE RESULTS OF DESPERATION)

__  
>Alarms where the first thing that came to him; sharp jolting sounds that rattled the inside of his head. His wings weighty keeping him lied down on the table like lead, with no form of restraint to make it that way.<br>_"He's waking up."_ A voice fuzzily said, as Starscream steadily opened his eyes to make out several blurry figures surrounding him _"And not moments too soon, find out what he wants and why they dropped him here. Prowl, stand guard and keep a close eye on him." _By the now clearing audio, Starscream could make out that voice easily as Optimus Primes'.  
>What on Earth or Cybertron had happened to him on his way over here? The Seeker raised his hands and rubbed his temples to sooth his headache, and groaned as a bright light was shone into each of his eyes "Looks like he's going to be alright now." Ratchet said as he placed the torch aside and leaned over Starscream "How are you feeling big guy?" he asked in a childish tone, Prowl huffed and folded his arms "Ratchet, shouldn't you and Wheeljack be asking why he was thrown out here?" the 'law-enforcement' Autobot suggested, leaving Wheeljack face-palming and cursing about why Prime left him with them.<br>Starscream, ignoring pretty much everything, sat upright only to be laid back down by Ratchet "Whoa now, you just recovered from an operation! Stay down for a while until the sealant sets." Starscream whined and attempted to get up again, until Perceptor arrived to assist Ratchet in keeping their patient laid down "I must say Starscream, you where lucky we could repair you let alone your Uplink Cable! If you agitate your limbs too much the sealant will likely cause irreversible damage! Please do as Ratchet says and stay on the table!" two words hit Starscream as the most important out of Perceptors little lecture; Uplink Cable.  
>Not just any old Uplink Cable, but his own.<br>When did it get damaged? And for that matter, how did he get so badly damaged in the first place? "Ok you three, stop with the lectures and get to interrogating him." Prowl muttered, keeping one of his hands on his weapon "Prime didn't say we should interrogate him right away, and because we're the 'doctors' here, we say he's not fit for interrogations yet. So quit flapping your mouth and telling us what to do!" Wheeljack snapped, Prowl muttered to himself about _"shooting Wheeljack up the tailpipe"_ if he didn't shut up, as Starscream was still staring at the ceiling in disbelief.  
>Perceptor leaned over Starscreams abdomen and began inspecting him in Microscope mode when he noticed the worried look on the Seekers face, along with Ratchet "Was it something we said?" Ratchet questioned, rubbing his helmet from confusion "Starscream looks like he's seen a phantom or some other form of apparition. It is likely a side-effect of the sealant on his Uplink Cable—" Perceptor was cut-off when Starscream entered a panic, nearly knocking the Microscope-Autobot over as he sat upright and franticly patted the back of his helmet in search of his precious Uplink Cable.<br>Ratchet reached for one of Starscreams arms as Prowl attempted to force the Seeker back onto the table, but both where knocked aside as the terrified Jet continued to search "Wheeljack, sedate him!" Perceptor cried out, tackling Starscream onto the table again just as the Seeker found what he wanted. He didn't as much as attempt to force Perceptor and Ratchet from him; he was so relieved to know his cable was still there, that Wheeljack just shrugged at Perceptors order "I don't think he needs to be." Perceptor sighed and hauled himself off Starscream, along with leading Prowl away from the patient "All that fuss over a cable, very primitive...like a Decepticon." Prowl growled, glaring at Starscream. He watched as Ratchet assisted the Jet up so he was sat upright, and twitched his hand as if seeking to grab his gun and shoot him back down, when Perceptor coughed to gain his attention.  
>"I don't think force will be necessary here, Prowl. Just leave the talking to us for you see, at one point in his life Starscream was just like us; a scientist." The Enforcement Autobot growled and folded his arms, refusing to look at anyone "Jetfire won't like this, not one bit." Prowl huffed "You know what, I'm going outside. If I hear one of you scream I'll come in here and plant lasers in his head." He added, pointing at Starscream.<br>The jet pulled out his cable and eyed Prowl as he left, muttering the words _"It's not just a cable..." _which seemed to catch Perceptors attention "Don't mind him Starscream. When the Decepticons threw you outside the base and took off, he assumed they had planted a bomb inside of you. He's only acting this way because he is still not convinced that there is no danger." Ratchet approached Starscream from behind and placed a monitor against the back of the jets head, which projected an 'x-ray' of the interior to his head showing his brain.  
>"Everything's all better. We fixed your Uplink Cable and most of your other injuries without much problem; it was getting those fragments of metal out of your logic circuits that was the hard part." Ratchet explained, observing under x-ray as Starscream retracted his Uplink Cable with Wheeljack taking quick observation over his shoulder "Remarkable. It's almost exactly the same as Eclipse and Solarflares."<br>Starscream remained silent as the three Autobots spoke to each other about how amazing such a simple-looking device really was, as the Seeker began thinking through the details over and over again. Repeating, learning, correcting. There were questions he had to ask, but was unsure of who to directly ask them to. He wasn't even sure if he should still be sat here casually, or if he should be fighting his way out back to the Decepticon Headquarters.  
>Luckily for him that Wheeljack brought up a question that resolved one issue...but replaced it with another "So Starscream, why'd Megatron dump you over here if there weren't any bombs or other kind of devices on you?" Starscream lowered his head and gritted his fangs together into a snarl, trembling in anger.<br>Wheeljack asked again, only to be cut off mid-speech by Starscream clenching his fist and slamming it onto the table "...I don't want to talk about that..." he growled, still trembling with rage.  
>Perceptor placed his hand to his chin and began pondering, as Wheeljack shrugged Starscream off and began working on something else whilst cursing <em>"fine you whiny bitch, see if I care."<br>_Ratchet clicked his fingers and ran outside, narrowly avoiding stepping on Bumblebees feet and Spike, as they entered and approached Perceptor "What's gotten into Ratchet? Did something happen?" Bumblebee asked, Perceptor answered with a 'huh?' followed by a shrug before returning to his pondering.  
>Spike approached the table Starscream was sat on, and looked up at the furious Jet "For a Decepticon that's clearly very angry, you're not doing anything to us." Spike stated, Starscream simply snorted and looked away from Spike, which seemed to impress Perceptor "I understand now! It took a bit of thinking but now I know why you're here!"<br>Spike turned to face Perceptor who once again had transformed into his microscope mode and approached Starscream "Lay back down, if you would. I need to be certain." He requested.  
>"And why should I? I've got free will, I'm no Autobot—"<br>Perceptor nudged Starscream into lying back down "You're also not a Decepticon either. Megatron removed your insignias. This, however, should tell me why he did it." Spike climbed up onto one of the raised platforms (for humans) to see what Perceptor was doing; once more was the Autobot examining Starscreams abdomen, with said Jet not looking too pleased about it, but accepting that Perceptor was right and he had to cooperate...for now.  
>"What are you looking for, Perceptor?" Spike asked, waving Bumblebee over to join in "I'm looking for abnormalities, Spike; alterations within the lower chest cavity and the abdomen, to be exact." In an instant of finishing his sentence, Perceptor proclaimed an 'AHA!' which indicated he had found what he wanted "This proves it Starscream. Megatron exiled you from the Decepticons because—" the Autobot Scientist was cut short by the entrance of Ratchet and Jetfire, who was in shock to see his 'old' friend lying on the table "S-Starscream? Ratchet, why did you...how is this possible?" Perceptor coughed, interrupting Jetfire "I was just about to explain that right now. Ratchet, come look at this. You'll find it most intriguing." Ratchet chuckled and strolled over to Perceptor, and looked down the Microscope only to fall over backwards.<br>"V-vector Sigma! The Decepticons actually—"  
>"—yes, they do Ratchet. And obviously it was kept secret from us for some time." Perceptor answered, Spike leaned over to Perceptor and managed to get a glance at what he had magnified, but didn't understand what it was he was looking at "What's that all about, Perceptor?" he asked, stepping back as the Scientist transformed allowing Starscream to sit upright again...and cover his abdomen with both arms protectively. Perceptor rubbed the back of his head and looked to Starscream, bowing slightly as if apologising.<br>Bumblebee and Jetfire cringed at how friendly Ratchet and Perceptor where being to Starscream, whilst Wheeljack was still working on other tasks and wasn't paying much attention "Well Spike, what you just saw was the expanded pores for the sinus tubes in the fusion cavity."  
>Spike scratched his head and shrugged, causing Perceptor to sigh and Starscream to face-palm "The space where Fusion takes place between female and male Cybertronians, every member of Cybertron has a Fusion Cavity. Just some of us never need to use it, or don't know where it is." Ratchet answered. Perceptor nodded and chuckled as he observed Starscream faintly blush whilst still maintaining the same angry expression from earlier. It was an angry blush, most likely caused by humiliation.<br>"And the abnormalities we saw indicate that Starscream here has a SparkMate, which is at this moment stimulated enough for reproduction." Perceptor began "And to think all this time we thought you would be as Humans call it, 'the bitch' in a relationship." Perceptor teased, causing Starscream to try curling up to hide his embarrassment "Starscream...in a relationship that requires so much commitment? Don't make me laugh." Wheeljack snorted, Jetfire sighed as he approached the table and placed a hand on Starscreams back "Even under all this, you've not attacked us or made any effort to escape. What happened, Screamer?" Jetfire asked, kneeling down to his old friends' level and rubbing his back to comfort him.  
>But Starscream gave no answer, and literally 'closed' himself up and started twitching as if crying or fighting rage again. A slither of Energon forming from under where his head was tucked away confirmed it to be crying, and Jetfire continued to rub the Jets back and whisper 'Shhh' to him, before turning to Perceptor for answers.<br>"Jetfire, this is very delicate as I'm sure you're now aware of. Starscream has been exiled from the Decepticons, because it is likely the SparkMate he has is desired by Megatron...and in the ranks of the Decepticons, if Megatron wants something he gets it." Perceptor began "So Starscream obviously chose to keep his partner in secret, and got caught?" Bumblebee asked, Perceptor nodded as a response and turned to Jetfire again "Out of spite, Megatron would not only beat Starscream but also attempt to kill him. I believe this is why some of the injuries appeared to have been fairly old; it was as if he was left to repair himself with very little equipment and just never had time to finish the repairs, most likely due to Megatron returning to attack him even further before he had a chance to heal. Consider it pouring salt into an open wound." Perceptor explained, but continued further "The worst damage we saw was evidence of metal fragments in Starscreams brain, which I suspect was the result of him being shot off-guard with his helmet off. This could have been whilst he was repairing it, much like the rest of his body, or whilst fine-tuning his own circuits. The fragments had damaged his logic circuits to a point where it would have been liable to call him... mad. Fortunately we could repair the damage, even though at times it looked like it wasn't going to end very well."  
>Spike folded his arms a moment and shook his head "Who's idea was it to bring Starscream in the base and fix him then? Didn't they think of the dangers it posed to the security?" Spike questioned, Perceptor sighed and tapped his head "I suggested it. And because I and several others witnessed Megatron dumping Starscreams body not too far from the base, we assumed he had exiled him. The removed Decepticon insignias were also evidence of the exile, along with damage to one of Starscreams most...valuable assets." Spike, Jetfire and Bumblebee glanced at Starscream and then to Perceptor before looking at him rather curiously "What did he damage?" Spike asked, noticing how Jetfire instantly returned to comforting the still crying Starscream.<br>Perceptor fidgeted with his feet and looked to Ratchet, who was also appearing fidgety. Wheeljack cursed before approaching the group whilst still working on some strange device "You both cringe so much just by damn well thinking about it! I'll tell them if you can't, bunch of fussers." Perceptor became insulted, and waved off Wheeljack "I'm not fussing or cringing! I'm thinking of a simple way to explain the brutality of Megatron in this trifling case of prerogative!" the cursing scientist tossed the device he was holding aside and began pointing at Perceptor "Oh yeah, right, like you have the right to say trying to mutilate Starscream was brutal! You don't even have a SparkMate; you have no idea what it's like to face competition!" Wheeljack snapped, Perceptor held up his hands in defence for a moment before yet again being thrown into the argument.  
>"And since when did you ever have a SparkMate, Wheeljack?" Perceptor growled, pointing back at Wheeljack. Ratchet shuffled himself between the two Scientists and prevented them from further arguing "Enough, both of you! Perceptor will explain everything, no offence Wheeljack but he's a lot better at explaining things whilst still around the patient." Wheeljack huffed and cursed under his breath, before retrieving the device he was working on and returning to work.<br>Perceptor breathed deeply to regain his calm, and patted Ratchet on the shoulder to thank him for breaking up that little squabble, before turning back to the other two Autobots, exiled-Decepticon and Human.  
>"Megatron had attempted to cut off Starscreams Uplink Cable." Perceptor finally answered, Bumblebee squinted and Jetfire gawked, but Spike just shrugged "What's so strange about that? It's just a cable—"<br>The humanoid was cut off by Starscream shouting, with his head still buried in his lap, "_It's not 'just a cable'!" _before crying again. Jetfire tried to sooth the jets crying, but was having little success "Starscream is quite right. It looks like a normal cable, but when magnified you actually find it is made up of fragments from his brain and 'nervous system' meaning that if he was conscious when Megatron tried severing it from his head, it would have inflicted an unbearable amount of pain. And in this case, it's also used for...reproductive purposes." Perceptor answered, Spike squinted after realising now why Perceptor and Ratchet where so convinced by Starscreams alliance being severed. "Megatron tried to cut off his..." Spike cringed, before being pushed by Bumblebee to quieten down "Yes, Spike. And I'm sure once Optimus Prime learns about this; he's going to want more answers from Starscream about why Megatron became so desperate. Going so far as to mutilate and exile his Second in Command just for his SparkMate, it must truly be a valuable Femcon." Perceptor answered before shuffling Bumblebee and Spike from the room.  
>"Now please, leave us to continue our work. This process is very delicate and will require a significant amount of our time." Jetfire stood up upon hearing Perceptor speak, and prepared to also leave, when Ratchet decided to hold him back by grabbing his arm "Not you, Jetfire. We need you to help us calm down and talk to Starscream."<p>

The days rolled by, and with each passing battle the Autobots returned to an agitated prisoner and 'no alliance' Transformer. The prisoner was Eclipse; the youth who had been capture by the Autobots six months ago.  
>"I want out! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! You can't keep me in here forever you know! I have my rights!" the youth whined, getting shocked by his prison bars as he attempted to escape "Rights? You don't have any rights as a Decepticon, because your leader says rights are a waste of time." Gears growled, nudging Prowl who had nodded off beside him.<br>"Our shifts nearly over, do you want to cram another story into the kids head?" Prowl yawned and waved his hand tiredly as a response "Ha, guess you got lucky today kid." Gears chuckled before ringing a nearby chime and leaving with a very weary Prowl following behind.  
>Eclipse took the moment of absence to try and ram the bars down in his Bugatti mode, but was caught in the act by his new watchers "Spike, are you sure you're up for taking Ironhides shift with me? It's five hours." Bumblebee asked, taking a seat in front of the cell with Spike sitting beside the Autobot Scout "Sure I am, Ironhide needs a break after that fight against Megatron." The human chuckled; his Autobot friend was less pleased in the way he responded "Starscream didn't help. If he wants to be on our side he needs to focus and not space out like he did."<br>Eclipse transformed back to robot mode and attempted to ram the bars again, but was shocked and sent back against the wall "Oh calm down Eclipse, it's not story time yet." Bumblebee pouted, watching as the Bugatti flipped him off within his cell "I still don't trust Starscream, I mean...to go from Second in Command of the Decepticons to an outcast is quite the jump." Spike informed as Eclipse huffed and folded his arms.  
>"Megatron has exiled that dork before, why should this one be any different?" the Triple-Changer growled before perking up "I bet he sent him here to rescue me! After all these nightmarish months he's finally going to free me from this dump—"<br>"—Starscream told us to stop wasting our time with you and to throw you in the trash." Bumblebee chuckled softly "So that means, you're going nowhere." Eclipse huffed and sat in the far left of his cell facing the wall, pouting and muttering to just himself.  
>Then the devil arrived, pretty much on cue.<br>"It was 'treat him like trash and throw him out' Bug-boy." Starscream mocked, strolling over to the cell before making faces at Eclipse, who knew better than to turn around and look "You're awfully immature for your age, Starscream." Bumblebee giggled, nudging Spike before whispering to him about that whole 'fraging-off' thing that happened a while back in a Power Plant.  
>Yes, Jazz had spread that story around incredibly fast.<br>"I'm not immature, I'm just...irritated." Starscream answered; ceasing his face-making before pacing around aimlessly "You're twitchy too, did Optimus lecture you again?" the Seeker didn't answer the yellow bug, and just continued his pacing and random twitches "I don't think he's listening again. Maybe I should get Ironhide to come in here and set him straight." Bumblebee threatened in a low tone, purposely catching Starscreams attention.  
>"I don't need setting straight, I've just got a lot on my mind Bug-boy!" Bumblebee laughed "Oh really? Like what?"<br>The Seeker stopped pacing and lowered his arms; looking at his feet "...you wouldn't understand. So don't ask." Starscream answered in a bitter tone, rubbing the back of his helmet before heading back to the doorway.  
>"The others are getting annoyed with your lack of concentration you know." Spike informed, causing the jet to stop in his tracks and stand in silence for a few moments "...again, I have a lot on my mind. Not even you or your Autobot buddies could clear my thoughts." Starscream muttered before leaving.<br>Bumblebee nudged Spike gently before whispering in laughs _"I bet he's going to frag-off again."  
><em>  
>Sadly the bug-bot was half right; Starscream was going to find a quiet place to be by himself. But he was not going to Self-Maintain; he wanted to clear his thoughts and not his Fusion Cavity.<br>The Seeker had found the repair bay empty, and sat himself in the dark at the far corner of the room with his head in his hands, muttering and cursing to himself.  
><em>"I can't believe I've lost...everything..." <em>the Seeker muttered, throwing his arms onto his lap before leaning his head against the wall _"Maybe if I sit here they'll leave me to die..."_ His little emo-bubble burst, remembering that so long as Solarflare was alive and those hatchlings never hatched he still had a chance. But the remaining young were hidden so well that not even Megatron could find them, so they were bound to hatch in safety.  
>That little thought of hope shattered, and amongst the fragments were more ideas on getting Solarflare back to him. But he couldn't help but remember the look in his partners eyes after he had told him he killed all those hatchlings without remorse; it was the look he never hoped to see, the sight of his SparkMate breaking into tears and screaming <em>'monster'<em>.  
>The words still buzzed within the Seekers mind like an annoying Insecticon; he was a murderer, an animal...a monster. The jealous instincts he had to possess Solarflare had finally been exposed to his logic circuits, and he calmly admitted to himself that what he had done truly was horrific.<br>He had stooped down to Megatrons level, killing the weak and defenceless unborn like cattle without thinking of anything but his own selfish desires.  
>If he could turn back the clock to when Soundwave had spoken of an alliance with him, perhaps he wouldn't have been in this situation. If he had only learnt to listen, think ahead and wonder of the consequences.<br>The Seeker recalled the mess he made in the chambers he found those young in; the smashed shells, the Energon bath spill, the smell of oil and death. The images caused Starscream to bite his knuckles and cringe in disgust, remembering how _happy_ he felt killing each child. Only now had he imagined the feeling of seeing such scenes again, only them being his own young.  
>The thoughts did not sit well, and within his processors Starscream felt ready to bring up his Energon from the disgust. To prevent himself from doing such a thing, the Seeker slapped a hand across his mouth and held back the contractions within his processor as best he could, before exhaling with relief when the desire to hurl his Energon subsided.<br>Aside from the guilt he felt, the desires to be with Solarflare remained. How he yearned to taste his partner again, feel his touch, hear his voice. But he couldn't help but think that after the crime he committed Solarflare would ever want to see his face again.  
>The desire to be close to his SparkMate escalated in his loneliness within the Autobots; outcast to the Decepticons but swearing no loyalty to the Autobots left Starscream in the back row, in the shadows.<br>The Seeker retracted his Uplink Cable and ejected the Neuron Wires, twitching his fingers as he became tempted to start pulling each wire from the device one by one, thereby mutilating himself. _"I don't deserve to plant, ever...not after what I've done..." _the Seeker muttered, grasping the end of a blue wire.  
>He squinted in discomfort as he applied more pressure to the wire, before ripping it clean out and onto the floor <em>"Primus that really hurts..." <em>he thought as he watched the remaining wires flail around as if trying to discourage him from continuing, but the guilt inside just continued to grow and overpower whatever feelings he had about the pain. And so he continued; edging to a purple wire this time and applying pressure to the fragile Sensus before crushing them, and pulling the wire out in one long strand.  
>He had to remove each wire with care, for if he pulled too hard he risked damaging his brain. However a friend had arrived just in time before Starscream could remove the most valuable wire of them all; the yellow wire.<br>"Starscream, what are you doing? STOP!" Jetfire cried, rushing to Starscream and pulling his hand from his Uplink Cable "Leave me, Jetfire! I have to do this!" the Seeker whined, having his grip on his own cable released by the powerful force of his friend "You've lost your mind if you think doing this will help!" Jetfire squeezed the Uplink Cable tightly; causing the wires to retract and the whole cable to crawl slowly back into Starscreams head.  
>The ex-Decepticon allowed his frame to slide against the wall and back onto the floor once Jetfire had released him, looking at his Fusion Cavity next as a potential target "Don't even think about it, Screamer. You know doing this harm will benefit no one."<br>The Seeker whimpered as Jetfire continued to lecture him "Perceptor and Ratchet worked for hours non-stop to repair your Cable, don't throw their efforts away." The Autobot jet continued "You might think killing your Fusion Drive will release you from whatever burden is on your mind, but it's not worth losing the chance at having a future in a family."  
>Starscream gazed up to his friend like a kicked puppy before muttering to him "After all I've done, I don't deserve such nobility."<br>Jetfire sighed and sat alongside his friend still in the darkness, and began to pat him on the shoulder "What you did was wrong, Screamer, but dwelling on that incident won't make it better. You can still have that family; just prove to your SparkMate you can be a good father." Starscream remained silent and continued to stare at his Fusion Cavity, placing a hand over it to stop staring until noticing Jetfire do the same "If you do it, I'll do it. That way you won't suffer alone." Starscream narrowed his eyes as if questioning Jetfire, wondering if he really meant what he just said "You wouldn't...you've done nothing to deserve it..." the Seeker said in a weak voice. Jetfire chuckled "And you've done nothing to deserve it either, so stop torturing yourself."  
>Starscream looked at his Fusion Cavity again before looking to Jetfire, a weary smile perked onto his lips as he looked to his cheerful friend. Sometimes he would wonder why they fought so much in the past; Jetfire was always there for him, and he just exploited his friendship. Perhaps it was time he learnt from his mistakes and corrected them, instead of dwelling on the errors and making things worse.<br>Jetfire rubbed Starscreams shoulder before chuckling and getting to his feet "Promise me Screamer that you won't do something you'll regret." The Seeker sighed and placed his hands behind his helmet before shrugging "Give me more than one reason as to why I shouldn't do it." Starscream hummed, sounding a little less depressed "Well for a start you need that to make a family. And second, don't you _enjoy_ using it?" Jetfire asked smugly, placing his hands on his hips.  
>The ex-Decepticons face glowed pink for a moment as he realised that even Jetfire knew about the self-maintenance incident, before looking down to his feet "Uh, well..." Jetfire shushed Starscream before leaning down to him, whispering to him softly "If you ever feel down in the gutter or alone again just think; somewhere one of us feels the same."<br>Starscream exhaled as he was pulled into a friendly hug, before his friend took his leave in confidence that he'd gotten a message into the Seekers head. On one side of the coin Jetfire had convinced Starscream that mutilating himself wouldn't solve anything, but on the other side he'd reminded the Seeker that he could have fun by himself, which meant once again Starscream would feel even more at a loss on how to impress his SparkMate before it became too late.  
>Decisions had to be made, ideas had to be thought up and his damn Fusion Cavity needed to stop harassing him.<p>

"Think Starscream...what caught Flares eyes when you first met him?" the ex-Decepticon thought, rubbing his chin "Let's see...when we first met he was still working as a freelance criminal...so when he saw me; he noticed my framework was similar, we talked about it, we found out we were related—"  
>"—you're related to your SparkMate?" came a voice from the doorway, causing Starscream to grunt in irritation as Wheeljack entered the repair bay "That's none of your business." Starscream hissed as Wheeljack turned the light on and began clearing the repair tables for his patients "You do realise that what you're doing is wrong; very, <em>very<em> wrong."  
>Starscream just glared at Wheeljack, remaining totally silent and motionless as Ironhide and Jazz entered the repair bay, Ironhide literally threw himself onto the repair table and waved Wheeljack to hurry up and fix him as Jazz strolled over to Starscream.<br>"Well well, look what we've got hiding in the corner Ironhide!" Jazz teased as Starscream folded his legs against his body and clung to them, protecting his Fusion Cavity from Jazz' sight "I don't care if the _little man _is fraging-off in the corner because he misses his Decepticon woman, either shut up and help fix me or get rid of him." Ironhide growled "it's his fault I got shot in the first place." Wheeljack began fixing Ironhide and waved a wrench over in the Seekers direction "Yeah you know what, he just said he's related to his SparkMate."  
>In an instant Jazz slipped on an invisible object and fell onto his rear end, as Ironhide just twitched on the table "WHAT? You've been getting funky with a relative?" Jazz jabbered, causing Starscream to snarl and tighten his grip on his legs "It's a five percent relation, it's nothing."<br>Wheeljack continued repairing Ironhide but was by no means letting Starscream get the idea he was going to drop the subject anytime soon "Doesn't matter if it's frickin' five percent or naught point one percent, the relation is still there and you shouldn't touch it. Is she a cousin?"  
>Bingo, Dr. Obvious.<br>Starscream nodded at Wheeljacks question, not telling him that his SparkMate was actually a hermaphrodite who preferred being called 'he'. Wheeljack face-palmed upon seeing the Seeker respond "Vector Sigma, why do they always have to fall for the frickin' cousins..."  
>Starscream growled and got to his feet, walking directly across Jazz without caring if he stood on him, to the doorway "They love me for who I am, not what we are. I'll get them back, you'll see." The Seeker huffed before taking his leave to find another private spot.<br>Jazz rolled from the floor and approached Ironhide chuckling "He's got me curious, I wouldn't mind meeting his cousin if she's so hot to keep him chasing after her like this." Ironhide was tempted to grab Jazz' face and hit him seriously hard, but the repair work had to be done first. So instead, he just hit Jazz in the face to shut him up "Go frag yourself, you asshole." Ironhide growled as Jazz began rubbing his punched face "Damn man, I hope Wheeljack crams a screw or two in your circuits!" the happening Autobot whined before transforming and heading elsewhere leaving Wheeljack to repairing Ironhide alone "I'm getting too damn old to deal with his crap." Ironhide muttered.

Again Starscream had found himself an empty spot to gather his thoughts, this time in the shelter of the inactive Volcano the Ark was stuck in. The Seeker leaned against the wall of the fiery mountain before sliding himself down onto his rear, sighing heavily "Where was I?" the Seeker muttered placing a finger in his mouth and humming to himself "Oh...I remember..." he purred, chuckling lightly as he got comfortable against the mountain walls, absorbing the soothing heat from the churning lava a few feet away.  
>"We met in one of the underground society meetings...I got arrested, he escaped...reunited thanks to Astrotrain..." the Seeker began, trailing the finger from his mouth to his side "Worked together to hack that computer, he got arrested, I bailed him out..." he continued, sighing as his efforts to find <em>why Solarflare became interested in him <em>resulted in failure so far.  
>The ex-Decepticon scratched his torso before resting his hand on top of his Fusion Cavity "I told him I was going on a mission with Megatron, he asked if I'd be gone long...wait..." something didn't fit; between the point Solarflare was bailed out of jail and Starscream mentioned his departure Solarflare became attached to him. But what it was exactly he'd become attached to was a mystery, and Starscream had to find that catalyst in order to impress his mate back to him. He must have displayed something of interest otherwise why would Solarflare have cared how long he'd be gone for?<br>"That's it: _Display_!" the Seeker clicked his fingers, finally finding the mechanism he needed to win Solarflare back to him. Fighting didn't impress him, neither did long speeches. It was all about display, which would also explain why Solarflare constantly showed off his Solar Panels to Starscream even when he didn't need to charge.  
>He was displaying to him, saying in body language <em>"look at me; I can make my own Energon."<br>_Just the images of those displays Solarflare gave to Starscream without him even knowing about it sent shivers down the Seekers spine, and made his Sinus Wires tingle within his Cavity. "Those big...Solar Panels..." the Seeker exhaled, grinning deviously "...and that wonderful crest...yes, it's all making sense now..." everything was starting to make sense. Even the reasons behind Solarflares excessive nature to seek Fusion; he was built to bring about a new age of Decepticons.  
>So unfortunately this meant Megatron was right about Solarflare being a breeder, but the little outburst Solarflare gave Starscream after murdering Soundwaves young proved that it was not his programming to be a stock breeder; for one thing, a breeder develops no bond between the partner and the young. Another reason is that they also can have limitless partners, and would not care if the young were destroyed. It seemed Solarflare sought out to start a family at some point and started displaying to attract partners, but when and why had no answers.<br>"You joined the Decepticons to find a partner, not have the chance to kill Autobots like you said..." Starscream closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he stroked his Fusion Cavity "...and you became a criminal back on Cybertron to prove you were no easy catch..." he exhaled, grunting as he felt his Sinus Wires press against his Cavity doors "...so it was before the crimes, before joining the Decepticon cause...what made you seek family over power?" Starscream allowed his Cavity doors to open, and for his Sinus Wires to drift in the heat calmly.  
>Inhale; exhale. Think. Repeat.<br>The cycle was necessary to keep both his mind satisfied as well as his body, for just the thought of the displays his mate gave to lure him into his web were so stimulating it became hard to think straight.  
>"Your creator died shortly after you came to life...perhaps then you sought to create before you perished yourself?" the Seeker gasped as he felt his Sinus Wires tighten, locking around each other into a cable and absorbing the gentle heat from the Volcano.<br>Inhale; exhale. Think. Forget it.  
>"I know you're just tempting me, but I won't weaken this time." Starscream muttered to himself, closing his eyes again and listening to the Volcano churn and his body speak to him.<br>_"Let it all go, you can't fight with such a burden on your body." _He'd hear, obviously from the side of him that sought Fusion _"It's primitive, you don't need to do anything but find your way back into the Decepticons." _His logic circuits would say _"Find Flare, take him like the Hellhound he is. Make him beg for your load." _Again his 'primitive' side teased him and his logic circuits just made things worse, where was the neutral? The in-between?  
>What the hell happened to his equilibrium circuits?<br>_"Go on Starscream, have fun. Make yourself scream." _Again the primitive side began nudging him into relieving himself, but the logical side of things again just made him want to punch himself in the face _"Logically, you'd be wasting your produce; which means a reduction in the amount of content you'd be able to offload into your partner, and thereby a smaller chance of a powerful batch of young. Don't do it." _The ex-Decepticon growled, feeling the heat within his mind escalate and the tension in his Sinus Wires throb.  
>His mind was telling him not to do it, but his body was screaming horribly for output.<br>Inhale; exhale. Inhale; exhale.  
>The ex-Decepticon grunted as he grasped his Sinus Wires within his hand and squeezed them "I don't need output, <em>I need Flare<em> dammit." He rasped through his teeth, feeling the pulse of his Spark through his wiring which forced a groan from his trembling lips. The Seeker spread his legs and maintained his grip on his cable-formed like Sinus Wires, fighting the urge to push his produce out _"Not this time...I won't do it this time..." _he thought, feeling himself fill up under his grip.  
>Starscream blushed as he felt his produce force its way up the clenched wires against his will, gasping as the first slither of Solder dripped from the end of his knot <em>"No...Stop...just stop already!" <em>he thought angrily, groaning with relief as more of his load seeped its way out steadily.  
>The red, white and blue Seeker felt his hand tremble under the feeling of a build up in his wires, and eased his grip <em>"Fine! Have it your damn way then! Stupid body..." <em>Starscream thought bitterly, even as his outer appearance reflected his enjoyment of the situation.  
>Logic had lost against instincts yet again and once more had the equilibrium been missing from the scenario. The Seeker maintained his grip on his cable-knotted wires, but allowed his produce to slowly seep out and ease the pressure within his cavity <em>"Why the fuck am I producing so much to begin with?" <em>he thought angrily _"Primus, maybe I should seal the cavity shut..." _he added to his thoughts, feeling the temptation to squeeze his wires and push his load out, but with the power of his logic circuits he resisted.  
>However the circuits couldn't stop him from taking pleasure from the moment, even if it was to his disliking <em>"This is such a damn waste!" <em>he thought, moaning as he felt a meld of his content build up and work its way to the closed sections of the wires, thanks to the grip his hand had on them _"Fuck, go back! Dammit obey me!" _the Seeker gasped as he released his grip, allowing the load to eject between his legs _"My logic circuits don't seem to be functioning correctly...maybe it's the heat?" _he thought, forcing the remnants of his build up to eject.  
>Then the reasons hit him; Flare.<br>The thoughts of Solarflares displays had turned off his equilibrium circuits, and turned on his instinctive circuits and as a result activated his Fusion Drive. Logic would always come second when equilibrium was off, with instinctive drive taking full swing.  
>Starscream moaned as he continued to clean off his build up, growling with each attempt at releasing his load his body sought him to do. Resisting his own bodies urges and functions would result in unpleasant experiences, but Starscream knew that he had to learn self control if he wanted to become Decepticon Leader. However right now he was on Fusion Drive, not Logic; resistance was futile.<br>_"Slag, slag, SLAG! This isn't going to end well!" _he thought, groaning as he felt more of his produce seeking an exit. Not just his Solder seeking release, but his other functions began to work in unison with his Fusion Drive; Energon began seeping from his mouth, making him appear as if salivating and sparks began emitting from his jets. The resisting had begun to apply pressure on his thrusters, and as a result he started to suffer.  
><em>Inhale; exhale. Inhale; exhale.<br>_ He dared not open his eyes as he felt his body run on instinct, afraid of seeing what he was doing or going to do. It was bad enough he felt everything he touched, how his arm motioned; thrusting his gripped hand up and down his knotted wiring, increasing the speed to tickle his produce into ejecting to goodness knows where.  
><em>Inhale; exhale.<br>_He could feel the next build up within his cavity, feeling as if his storage tanks were not even emptying. Where had all this extra produce come from? Surely his tanks would be emptying with how much was coming out.  
>"*gasp* Primus!" Starscream groaned, continuing with the process "Flare-!" finally, release. A shower of his produce ejected from the wiring, drifting down his gripping hand and between his legs. He had learnt from the last time, keeping his legs evenly apart to prevent the mess getting onto them, but now it was all over his hand without him even noticing "Ugh...Flare...give me life..." he muttered, placing the gripping hand on his torso before realising that he'd just made a mess of himself "...slag, what a way to kill the mood..." he pouted, attempting to flick away his content only to get it on his other hand too "Dammit, I knew this was a stupid idea." The Seeker growled, attempting to resist the desire to keep going with his self-maintenance "You can damn well wait, it's because of you I'm in all this mess!" the ex-Decepticon grasped his Sinus Wires tightly in anger, and looked tempted to yank them out to destroy his Cavity with, when inside the back of his mind he heard something speak to him…<br>_"Do you think mutilating yourself will make me feel better, Screamer?" _Solarflare was talking to him; but how? Starscream thought for a moment and eased his grip on himself, listening carefully to Solarflares voice in his head.  
><em>"You've forgotten already? I can talk to you through telepathy; when you and I united I took your signal information so I could always find you, and always be with you." <em>The Seeker swallowed nervously before whispering "...so you knew what just happened?" in response he heard Solarflare chuckle _"Yeah, I know. I'm wondering why you stopped, I was enjoying myself."  
><em>Starscream blushed before getting angry again "Hey wait an Astrosecond! If you could talk to me in my head then why didn't you answer the things that where annoying me a moment ago?"  
>Solarflare sighed, which made Starscream ease his anger <em>"isn't it obvious? I wanted you to figure the reasons out yourself. Soundwave still doesn't know why I started displaying; it's meant to be your job alone to figure it out and read the messages I give you." <em>Starscream groaned and continued to try and clean himself off, receiving a giggle from Solarflare _"If I was there right now, I'd gladly help clean you off...I love how you taste, dear."  
><em>The ex-Decepticon blushed upon hearing the flirtatious tone from his SparkMate, and could almost feel Solarflare wrapping his arms around him "...you...you called me...dear." he muttered _"Get the message? Or do I have to spoon-feed you like I'll end up having to feed your babies?"  
><em>Starscream grinned deviously, slipping one of his fingers into his mouth and began cleaning off his produce, hearing Solarflare groan in amusement at the tender and seductive motions Starscream displayed as he continued his cleaning _"Get the Autobots to accept my presence temporarily, just long enough for you to give me your stuff." _He heard his SparkMate request, in return gaining a powerful suck from Starscream on one of his fingers, causing the Triple-Changer to groan again seductively _"Primus, I want you now...you're so damn alluring..." _  
>The Seeker finished cleaning himself off with a soft lick to his palm before swallowing his produce, hearing his partners voice tremble in excitement "Jetfire already knows how badly I need you, the others just think I'm being depressing on purpose." Starscream informed, allowing his arms to rest either side of him <em>"As embarrassing as this may sound to you, get caught doing this. If anyone asks just say you seriously miss me."<br>_Starscream cracked his neck to one side and proceeded to crack his knuckles "Will you be staying with me, _dear_?" he teased, receiving a chuckle from the voice of his partner _"Certainly; this should kick me into wanting you right away...we could skip the foreplay." _Starscream smirked "Now where's the fun in skipping? Just warm up that Cavity of yours, I'm giving you everything I can if I don't lose it all here." He purred, grasping his knotted Sinus Wires again _"Trust me, you couldn't run out even if you did that all day. Your Fusion Drive is overriding your Logic Circuits, making you produce more bonding materials than normal at the expense of your weapons lacking ammunition."  
><em>Starscream chuckled as he began his self-maintenance again, listening to Solarflare who continues speaking _"It really pays off having a mate who understands my language; Soundwave doesn't understand a lot of the same talk I use." _The ex-Decepticon chirped teasingly as a response, continuing with his 'work' _"You certainly have a way with your hands, Screamer...you should make use of them when I come over." _The Triple-Changer hummed, exhaling as he heard his partner moan. "Flare...I..." the Seeker groaned as he began forcing his load to seep out _"Screamer..." _Starscream arched his body, groaning "...I...I love you..."

The plan was starting to take motion at last, once again was Starscream caught 'fraging himself', unfortunately by Jazz again. It wasn't long before Optimus Prime heard about the little problem and ordered the 'un-allied' Transformer to see him in private for a talk.  
>"Starscream, word has gotten around that you've been losing focus on the battlefield." Optimus began, looking down at the heavily embarrassed Seeker.<br>"Also, Jazz has reported you've been engaging in Self-Maintenance for the third time this month. Is there something you're not telling us?" Starscream began fidgeting with his hands and feet, looking nervous. Here he was before Optimus Prime...alone. He could easily attempt killing him, and take control of the Autobots before taking control over the Decepticons, but his Fusion Drive was putting itself first as usual. He sought Fusion with Solarflare more than anything, and so he went along with the plan. He could kill Optimus Prime later if he gets the chance again.  
>"Starscream? You're spacing out again." Optimus announced, placing his hands on his hips "Oh...err...well I've had a lot on my mind recently and..." the Seeker paused, and once again began spacing out "Vector Sigma, it's exactly as Ironhide described." the Autobot Leader chuckled, snapping his fingers at Starscream to bring him out of his trance "...oh...err...yeah I've been thinking about...things...it's making me lose focus." Starscream answered slightly dazed, causing Optimus prime to fold his arms "Thinking about what, exactly?"<br>Starscream rubbed the back of his helmet "It's...complicated...you wouldn't understand." The Autobot Leader knelt down to Starscream and began whispering "If it's about your SparkMate, then I know all too well about the feeling of separation." Starscream jolted his attention to Optimus Prime, looking rather curious but at the same time a bit uneasy at how easily the Autobot Leader knew what was exactly bothering him.  
>Never in the Decepticons did Megatron ever talk privately with a soldier to help them solve little problems, instead he'd just shoot them with his Cannon or threaten to turn them into scrap if they didn't change their attitude. Then again this was the Autobots, the friendlier of the two Cybertronians.<br>"You miss your SparkMate desperately, don't you? Jetfire told me everything." Optimus Prime asked, observing as Starscream lowered his head and began spacing out again. The Leader continued to stare down at Starscream and awaited an answer, before getting his attention grasped by Wheeljack and Ratchet rushing into the room.  
>"Optimus Prime! Sorry to disturb you but—" Ratchet began, until being pushed aside by Wheeljack "—Solarflare's outside! And he looks frickin' pissed about something!"<br>Optimus Prime stood upright again and approached the two scientists "Starscream, we'll continue this discussion later. Wait here while we handle this problem. Ratchet, Wheeljack; meet me outside." And with those words the Autobot Leader rushed out the doors, followed by Wheeljack and after a short delay to stare at Starscream, Ratchet also followed.  
>Starscream smirked when all three Autobots had departed; feeling Solarflares presence and energy grow in strength with each second. He wanted him now. Right now.<p>

Outside, Solarflare had parked his rear on a boulder just a few feet away from The Ark and was staring down the Autobots who had already positioned themselves outside with their weapons ready, when Optimus Prime and the two scientists arrived on the scene.  
>Optimus Prime readied his weapon and leaned down to Bumblebee and Spike "Has he demanded anything or passed any messages?" he asked them; Spike shook his head as Bumblebee answered "No, he just landed here and sat there like he's waiting for someone."<br>The Autobot Leader rubbed his faceplate before calling out to Solarflare "What brings you here, Solarflare? Did Megatron send you to deliver a message?"  
>He got no answer.<br>"See? He just sits there; doesn't say a word or even move." Spike announced, causing Optimus Prime to once again rub his faceplate in curiosity "it could be a Decepticon trap to kill Starscream and rescue Eclipse, keep your optics open—" as the Leader began to deliver instructions to his Autobots, Starscream had strolled out from behind him casually and stood in line with the Autobots before approaching Solarflare.  
>Ironhide prepared to shoot until Optimus Prime forced him to lower his weapon "Wait, I want to see where this goes." He ordered, turning to his fellow Autobots to lower their weapons but keep them on alert.<br>Starscream stood within inches of the perched Solarflare, and the two simply stared at each other. For several minutes they gazed into one another's eyes, exchanging the longing they had for each other in the glowing red optics. Then Starscream broke the silence, softly uttering the words _"...Flare..." _before being greeted with a heavy hug from his SparkMate "Screamer, I've missed you so much..." the hermaphrodite nuzzled his SparkMates shoulder and wept in joy, causing a majority of the Autobots to scratch their heads in confusion.  
>Optimus Prime muttered <em>"So that's why" <em>before approaching the duo.  
>Starscream remained clinging to his partner as the giant Autobot towered over them, caring about nothing but the Decepticon in his arms. Said partner had noticed the towering frame of Optimus, and cowered in Starscreams arms "Starscream, I understand the reasons for your secrecy over your SparkMate now." The Autobot Leader informed, pointing to Jazz and calling him over "Just this once I'll allow you both to be together, so long as Jazz can keep his eyes on you both." Jazz pouted "But Optimus! Why am I always the one to stumble across Starscream <em>doing things <em>and watch him?" the cool-bot whined "Because you're a suitable candidate; Prowl is still trigger-happy around Starscream and our medical staff have too much work to do to be dealing with this couple." Optimus Prime informed, nudging Jazz over to the pair "Just make sure they don't do anything a Decepticon would do. It's just for today."  
>Jazz pouted again as he observed Starscream smirk deviously before smothering his partner with nuzzles "Man, this is unfair play Optimus." The Autobot Leader chuckled before heading back to his forces "Autobots resume your duties. The meeting will still be taking place this evening. Just continue your work and pay little attention to Starscream and Solarflare...that is after all Jazz' job."<p>

Rightly so, the couple clung to each other through the remainder of the day under Jazz' watchful eye; they flirted with one another, shared stories together and loitered in the many corridors to The Ark. Jazz was growing tired of the pair having all the fun, and was also unhappy to find that Starscreams so called 'hot cousin' was male...or appeared to be male anyway.  
>Eventually the duo had found each other with Jazz in the repair bay and sat in the corner of the room, the same place Starscream had attempted to mutilate himself several hours ago "Autobot, me and Flare need a moment alone..." Starscream purred, licking his partners cheek causing Jazz to cringe "Damn Starscream, this is your cousin...you shouldn't be doing this crap..." the Autobot whined, causing Starscream to turn on him instantly with a cold glare "You don't tell me what to do, Autobot." The ex-Decepticon growled before being pulled into a passionate kiss by Solarflare "Be that way then, asshole." Jazz whined as he observed Perceptor entering the room, waving some paper above his head "Jazz, the blueprints for that <em>immobiliser <em>Wheeljack made are ready! I'm going to leave them on this desk!" the scientist announced loudly, before leaving the room.  
>Jazz scratched his helmet before realising that Perceptor was testing the couple, to see if they truly were seeking nothing but a few moments together, or if they had been sent on undercover missions with the ruse of being SparkMates.<br>The chime sounded throughout the Ark that Optimus Prime was about to start the meeting for the evening, with the couple and their watchman Jazz taking their leave. The Autobot watchman watched in amazement as both Starscream and Solarflare passed the desk where the 'blueprints' had been placed without even glancing at them, continuing on their way to the meeting embracing one another.  
>Upon arriving at the meeting the pair found themselves at the back row, just behind Red Alert and Inferno who where gossiping and giggling, and alongside Perceptor and Wheeljack who were debating something. When Jazz entered behind the couple Optimus Prime began his speech.<p>

"Autobots, tonight we can rest easy knowing Megatrons plans to destroy this planet and drain it of its resources have been once more put at bay. The humans will not have to suffer, the planet will not wither, and life can continue as normal for all life whilst the Decepticons continue to find ways to solve their Energon problems. Now that the Space Bridge is out of commission, it has come to our attention that Astrotrain has been making frequent trips to Cybertron in order to keep Energon flowing. Thankfully the Aerialbots have been making his trips difficult, and have managed to bring to us Energon so we may continue to fight the menace." Optimus Prime continued his speech, which seemed to be putting Jazz to sleep from all the work he had been doing all day, allowing Starscream and Solarflare to slip out of the Meeting to find somewhere private.

What better place to court his SparkMate than outside under the stars? After all, his name was _Starscream. _If he had to take his partner anywhere he felt better in the open winds, feeling the warm breeze against his frame and hearing the wind blow through the desert terrain.  
>Outside, Solarflare trailed himself free from Starscream and leapt above the Ark onto a cliff in the mountain, removing his wings and setting them aside.<br>The Seeker pursued and trailed his arms across the un-winged back of his partner purring lovingly to him, in return receiving a flirtatious chirp from his lover. The triple-Changer pulled himself free from Starscream and approached the wall, leaning face-first against it displaying his back, observing seductively as his partner returned a display of his wingspan.  
>Solarflare extended his Panels with his back still exposed to Starscream, flexing the shining devices in a flapping display, before retracting them back against him and turning to face his partner fully. "See, the foreplay is always fun..." Starscream hummed, sitting himself by the edge of the cliff and watching as his partner continued to display his frame and chirp gently imitating a bird.<br>The Triple-Changer stopped his display to see what his partner would do next, and in return for his show the ex-Decepticon spread his legs apart and seductively twirled his finger in the space between them as if enticing his SparkMate to approach him. Of course, Solarflare was in the mood now for some interaction, and hopped to his partner slipping himself between his legs kissing him passionately.  
>Starscream ejected his Uplink Cable and stroked it against his partners' cheek, enticing him to eject his also.<br>Solarflare was all too happy to cooperate, and ejected his cable with haste before locking it against Starscreams, connecting them together; the duo continued to kiss one another passionately as Starscream teased his partners Cavity doors with his fingers, eventually having the Triple-Changer open them for him.  
>The Seeker grinned deviously, slipping himself underneath Solarflare to surprise his partner; the triple-Changer gasped as he felt Starscream lick his Fusion Cavity, sliding his tongue across his plug and along the Sinus Tubes that had ejected "Star-Starscream!" Solarflare gasped as his partner continued to tease his Cavity, unaware that he was being raised upright.<br>The ex-Decepticon ceased his teasing and twirled Solarflare so his legs hung over the side of the cliff, holding onto his mate closely "I want you now, come to me." Solarflare groaned; slamming his Cavity against Starscreams still closed doors and licking his mates' neck. The Seeker hummed as he grasped Solarflares rear and hauled him up, positioning his partner into a comfortable kissing reach, before ejecting his Sinus Wires and locking them against Solarflares Tubes. Solarflare moaned as the wires connected before being pulled into a gentle kiss from his lover, his cheeks flushing pink as Starscream forced him repeatedly in a thrusting motion against his Cavity, jumping their wires and tubes into life.

Back inside, the speech had ended. Optimus Prime was now meeting members of his team individually giving them orders and praise for their efforts, until reaching Jazz who had fallen asleep "Jazz, did you fall asleep in my speech?" the Autobot Leader questioned, placing his hands on his hips. The Cool-bot snapped awake the instant he heard Optimus speak, and panicked when he noticed he was being spoken to "Uh, no...I fell asleep when Starscream and Solarflare started making out. Your speech was really good this time, Optimus!" Jazz answered, noticing how his Leader was taking observation of something "Where are they now?" he asked.  
>Jazz stood motionless, spacing out. He'd fallen asleep when he was supposed to be watching the two love birds. That meant they could be anywhere now. "I see...you don't know where they are." Optimus Prime stated bluntly, causing Jazz to lower his head in shame "I...I'm sorry Optimus, it won't happen again."<br>The Autobot Leader folded his arms and turned to the other Autobots "Attention Autobots; Solarflare and Starscream are missing. Find them and alert me of where they are and what they're up to, search the whole ship!" he ordered, waving everyone out "As for you Jazz, you've been working hard all day. A mistake like this was bound to happen eventually. Take a break." Jazz rubbed his head and walked slowly from the room as Optimus Prime turned to face Spike and Sparkplug "You two should rest too, unlike us you need to rest more frequently if I remember correctly." He informed, catching a yawn from Sparkplug but not even a shred of sleepiness from Spike "I'm good Optimus, let me help search." Spike asked, only to receive a shake of the head from the Autobot Leader "No, if it turns out the pair really where spies then that would put you in danger. Rest now." Spike yawned before being escorted out of the room by his father, with Optimus turning to face Bumblebee next.  
>"You keep your optics on Eclipse, Bumblebee, unless he's already escaped. If that is the case report to me and I'll reissue everyone's orders."<p>

Ten minutes had passed. Then twenty. Then thirty. Then one hour. Nobot had found the couple, and they had been ordered to return to their previous duties.  
>Perceptor was examining some of the samples from Starscream in the labs when Spike entered yawning with Bumblebee drifting behind "Hey Perceptor, what's up?" Bumblebee asked as he approached the scientist, who remained in microscope form allowing Bumblebee and Spike to see what he was looking at "Greetings you two, I'm just observing the Nano-bots from Starscreams Solder. It appears the tension he had been suffering for the time spent with us was indeed a result of Fusion Drive activity." Perceptor informed, allowing Bumblebee to look at what was magnified "Wow, there's a lot of Nano-bots there..." he gawked, allowing Spike to have a look himself "Indeed Bumblebee, you see that sample is recent and reveals that Starscream is currently active for Fusion. The older sample you saw some time ago revealed he was neutral. So within the past month he has suddenly become active again, which can only mean that his SparkMate is able to conceive again." Spike tilted his head and shrugged, unable to understand Perceptor completely "Spike, let me put it this way. Starscream is reproductively active because his mate is able to bear children again. Chances are that Solarflares arrival today was to entice Starscream into mating with her." Perceptor explained.<br>Bumblebee scratched his helmet before folding his arms and looking out the doorway "Hey that reminds me; where did those two go?"

Back outside, the couple were still engaged in Fusion. It had already taken Starscream a solid half an hour to warm up his partner, and the recent twenty minutes where purely used for increasing Solarflares output ratio.  
>The Seeker purred gently as he continued to thrust his partner against him, in return feeling the triple-changer within his embrace shiver and finally unleash his share "Nice, dear...very nice..." Starscream hummed, continuing his advancements. Solarflare arched his head backwards, unleashing an almighty scream as his mate increased the thrusting speed, now attempting to stimulate himself into giving Solarflare his half of the work.<br>The Triple-Changer moaned as he felt Starscream pulse within him, groaning as his Cavity began to contract from the inner temptations of his partners tools "Take every drop, Flare...make me those amazing hatchlings..." the Seeker whispered, smirking as he observed his mate become entranced in the moment and continue to moan.  
>"Can you feel it Flare?" he purred, nibbling on his partners shoulder as they continued moaning from the thrusting "can you feel the build up I have in store for you?" the Seeker groaned, feeling his Sinus Wires tighten from the stimulation caused by the thrusting; Solarflare exhaled as he felt Starscream unleash his load within him and ceased his thrusting <em>"Every drop, Flare...every drop." <em>The ex-Decepticon exhaled, feeling his Spark pulse in excitement.  
>His SparkMate relaxed within his arms, and accepted the flow of bonding materials with pleasure, trailing his arms from around his mates' shoulders to hanging freely, leaning backwards falling entirely into his protective grasp. He was his right now, and he wanted to be taken by him in any manner.<br>The desire to bear his young overpowered the pain within his Cavity from the masses of Nano-bots being pumped into him; Starscream was a rough but passionate lover, ensuring that his speed and force were just below the limit bar. He knew Solarflare enjoyed pain to some extent, but being in agony during the mating process was likely not desirable. So no matter how badly he wanted to screw Solarflare in awkward places, or positions, he knew now that if he didn't put his Partner first he'd be the same as _him_. The molesting slag called Megatron; the one who tried to turn his precious Flare into a stock breeder, taking him wherever he was at the time and in any position he chose.  
>He didn't care about Solarflares feelings, he didn't care if he was even damaging his SparkMates body in the process; he just wanted to plant and reap the rewards later.<br>But Starscream wanted to ensure the tyrant never got the army he desired, he wanted to bring up his own family in hope that one of the young may someday overthrow the Decepticon Leader where he had failed to do so. As for the receiving Decepticon, he just wanted company and a family to protect.  
>Nobot seemed to care why he wanted a family so badly; none but Starscream. He knew the triple-changer enjoyed the idea of creating a positive future for the Decepticons, he knew he'd enjoy being a mother, but the one thing that he knew he really enjoyed the most was the close bond he shared with both of his desired SparkMates.<br>"Wonderful Flare, just relax and take it all..." Starscream purred, hearing his SparkMate moan softly as he began thrusting him against his frame again in a slow and steady rhythm. He had planted one batch, but to ensure he had a nice, large healthy brood he had to plant more bonding metals for Solarflares body to work with.  
>But he did not want to rush.<br>He wanted to take in every inch of this moment, plant the memories deep, feel his SparkMates body begin to do its job and cherish every sight,

smell and sound. Even as he sensed that at some point the Autobots would find him, the ex-Decepticon was not going to stop for anyone but his mate. If Flare wanted him to continue he would do as he requested, without a moment's thought.  
>Solarflare placed one of his hands just above his Fusion Cavity, and began stroking, moaning as his lover slowly and softly continued to plant within him "Screamer...you're...so gentle..." the Triple-Changer exhaled. Starscream didn't know if that was a compliment or a sign that he was not satisfying his partners' needs, and shrugged "I want to remember this evening, forever." The Seeker responded in a seductive tone "If I go slow, it might also help keep your generator from overheating..." the Triple-Changer hummed in delight as he felt his partner caress his back, mainly supporting him around his generator "Let's make music together, wonderful music...like the <em>Seekers<em> we are..."  
>Starscream hauled himself up, keeping his SparkMate in his grasp and still fused to him, before carrying Solarflare towards a boulder and setting him down "Call to me, dear." He whispered, placing his legs on each side of the boulder so his partner was securely between them, leaning back to see his partner blush from the new position he was put in. It was not dominating on either side; it was in near direct level, allowing them both to look into each other's eyes without straining to look up or down.<br>The Triple-Changer felt Starscream place his hands just above the still linked Fusion Cavity, and moaned as his partner began stroking "Call..." the teasing jet whispered, trailing his hands to his partners hips "Hear me call, and answer me back with yours..." he purred seductively, licking his mates cheek before massaging the hermaphrodites hips gently to stimulate his pumps. Starscream then began thrusting much harder, but remaining slow, causing Solarflare to groan with each push. Starscream began moaning from the friction, breathing heavily as he steadily increased his tempo to reach overload and begin his 'call' to Solarflare.  
>The rhythm of his thrusting began to tighten his Sinus Wires, forcing a heavy moan to escape from his mouth as he exhaled, before unleashing the second wave of his produce alongside another, much louder, moan. Solarflare returned the same sounds as he received the burden from his partner, feeling himself being wrapped in his lovers embrace <em>"Yes Flare, call to me..."<em> the Seeker whispered, taking in deep breaths. Solarflare continued moaning, crying out his lovers name, as his partner took a moment to rest as his body finished offloading that second batch.  
>The moment Starscream felt his load stop he severed the connection between them, and lowered himself to his partners' abdomen before licking his already aroused lovers Cavity Plug "*gasp* Starscream!" the Triple-Changer panted as he felt his partners tongue tease his cavity and forced his hand onto the Seekers helmet, gripping tightly as the jet continued to tease.<br>"*pant* Screamer—I'm—" the ex-Decepticon ceased his teasing once he felt his partner tense, sensing that he was stimulated enough to go one more round "Dear, give me a healthy brood; a nice, big brood." Starscream purred, reconnecting himself to his partner, beginning his gentle thrusting again.  
>Solarflare exhaled as he felt himself be lowered onto the floor, and decided now was the best chance to repay his mate for the wonderful time he had been blessed with. The Triple-Changer severed their Uplink Cable connection, and yanked Starscreams Cable towards his mouth before sliding his tongue across the closed Stub, forcing a gentle groan to seep from his partner "Give it to me...I fucking <em>love<em> it..." Solarflare moaned, slipping the cable end into his mouth and began sucking. Starscream felt his knees tremble, and his burden be eased within his Cavity, with every suck his partner made.  
>This wasn't the reward Solarflare had in store for his lover, it was just the start. No he wanted to make Starscream do some screaming, without being the one on top. The Triple-Changer enjoyed being on the bottom, being able to produce life, but that didn't mean he didn't want to make his partners make the same sounds he did. He had his own methods to get them to cry for him to stop, or beg for more. But this was just a warm up to help his partner, and tease him into guessing what awaited him later.<br>Starscream had taken the little request his partner made seriously, and began increasing his speed once again "Harder, Screamer—harder!" Solarflare moaned, releasing his mates Uplink Cable allowing it to scout for his own and reconnect them together. Starscream began panting as he continued his efforts, trying with all his might to satisfy Solarflares requests "Ping me...ugh...ping me harder..." the requests kept coming, as did the Seekers desires to unleash himself in one go.  
>Unfortunately for the couple, Spike and Bumblebee had offered to continue searching for them, and had started to search outside. The first thing that came to the friends attention was how quiet it was outside, until hearing Solarflare begin moaning for 'more' of something.<br>"Wasn't that Solarflare?" Spike questioned, scouting his gaze around him until seeing the very odd look on Bumblebees face "hey Bee, are you alright?" Spike asked, noticing how stunned the yellow-bug appeared to be "I'm...I'm fine...just...listening..." Bumblebee answered, before observing Spike begin climbing a nearby mound of rocks "It's coming from above the Ark, let's investigate." Spike suggested as he climbed.  
>Bumblebee jolted before rushing after Spike "You can't go up there! If you disturb Starscream now he'll squash you!" the Autobot Scout panicked, but his human friend wasn't paying attention, he just continued to climb to see what was going on at the top of this cliff face. Poor Bumblebee felt that if Spike was going to get crushed for disturbing the events he felt where taking place, then he'd at least be able to attempt to shield him from the brute force for suggesting they check outside.<br>"Bee, what's happening?" Spike asked, finally peeking over the Cliff Face to find Starscream still fusing with Solarflare "...you're really stupid sometimes you know, Spike." Bumblebee muttered, peeking over the Cliff Face before gawking and hiding his eyes from what he just saw "Primus...Primus...Primus...it's true..." Bee muttered, causing Spike to nudge him for answers "What's true? What's Starscream doing?"  
>The Autobot blushed, before peeking over the Cliff Face again and hiding the instant he got a look "Starscream is...mating..." Bumblebee muttered "...what? You mean he's—"<br>"—whatever human word you're about to use, I'm sure it's right." Bumblebee cut Spike short before looking up again, giggling "Solarflare's really enjoying that...I wonder...vector Sigma, they've been doing that for all this time?"  
>Suddenly the moaning stopped, and Bumblebee attempted to hide himself once he'd observed that Starscream had heard him "Bee what's wrong?" Spike asked the cowering Autobot "Quiet Spike! The last thing you want to do is disturb a freaking Decepticon whilst he's <em>courting, <em>but it's a death wish to disturb him whilst he's _mating_!" the mini-bots' fear escalated when he found Starscream towering above him, glaring coldly at the humanoid and Autobot "Flare, what should we do about the two nosey creatures?" the Seeker asked teasingly, grabbing Bumblebee as he attempted to escape "Oh, just let him go. I want you to finish the job before I decide to leave." The Triple-Changer teased back, removing his helmet and displaying his crest.  
>Starscream turned to Solarflare and licked his lips, enjoying what he was seeing "You said let him go, what about this one?" the Seeker chuckled, grabbing Spike and hauling him up so his mate could see him clearly "A human? Hmmm..." the Triple-Changer purred, stroking his legs seductively causing Bumblebee to blush (Teenbot going through puberty, anyone?) "I heard the Humans make good cattle for the young." Starscream chuckled, teasing still of course "The mammal wouldn't provide the nutrients the Hatchlings would need, he'd only be good as a pet." Solarflare exhaled, spreading his legs to lure his mate back to him. The displays seemed to be working, as Starscream began paying more attention to Solarflare than the two peepers he had caught.<br>"Hey Starscream, put us down already! I'm on to your plan now!" Spike whined, flailing around under the Seekers delicate grasp. Bumblebee immediately began hushing Spike, observing as Solarflare had gotten to his feet and made his way over to them. Starscream just stared hypnotically at his mate, uncaring of what was being said or done. "You've got a big mouth for a human, maybe someone should seal it shut." Solarflare growled, placing his hands on his hips "You and Starscream are exchanging tactics up here! Bumblebee said whatever I was thinking was right!" Bumblebee narrowed his eyes and glared at Spike "...you're embarrassing..."  
>In an instant Solarflare began laughing "You think what we were doing was sharing tactics? Oh dear fleshling you have much to learn about our kind." The Decepticon chuckled, leaning on his partner "And you, young Autobot, should have known better than to disturb my Seeker in his efforts." Bumblebee blushed and lowered his head, muttering that he was sorry "I may be a Decepticon, but I need love just as much as any Autobot does. Now take your human friend and leave us, I'm starting to lose my mood." Solarflare instructed, grasping the pair from his still entranced lover and setting them back behind the Cliff Face, allowing them to make their escape.<br>"Are you going to tell Optimus where they are?" Spike asked the yellow-bot, who looked rather unsure of what to do "I think...I'll tell Perceptor about this first...he'll know what to say or do..." When the duo had taken their leave, Solarflare trailed his hands across his partners cheeks, reaching upwards to plant a soft kiss onto his lips "The pests are gone now, dear, finish your work like a good boy." The Triple-Changer purred, lowering himself to the floor and spreading his legs apart "I'll reward you when you're all done..." he added, chirping as his partner returned to 'work' hypnotically.

Back inside the Ark, Bumblebee and Spike had found Perceptor inside the laboratory, still examining samples from his Autobot brothers and Starscream "Ah greetings once more to you both, did you have any luck finding our Decepticon and his mate?" Perceptor asked, transforming from microscope mode to robot form.  
>Bumblebee blushed and nudged Spike "Well, yeah we found them both but..." Bumblebee began, noticing how curiously the scientist was staring at him "My Bumblebee, your face is practically glowing red. Did something happen?" the moment Perceptor stopped speaking; Bumblebee snorted in surprise and looked to his feet. Spike folded his arms and glared at Bumblebee "Tell him Bee, tell him how rude those two were to us—" the human was cut short by Optimus Prime entering the room, dusting himself off "Who was being rude to you both?" Optimus Prime asked, turning to Perceptor who in return just shrugged.<br>Bumblebee finally sucked in a heave of air and relaxed before 'manning-up' to tell the two what he saw "Me and Spike found Starscream and Solarflare alright..." the Scout began, catching his Leaders interest the most so far "...and they where..."Bumblebee pace-palmed as he felt himself blush again "I have a strange feeling that the reason you're failing to tell us what you saw is a result of chemicals in your processor. Try sitting down Bumblebee and see if that helps."Perceptor suggested, escorting the Scout to a seat before sitting beside him.  
>"Now, what did you see them doing?" Bumblebee shuddered for a moment; still looking at his feet "...they were...mating..."<br>"—WHAT?" the scientist and Optimus Prime cried in unison "They were together, above the Ark...Fusing...and had been for an hour..."  
>Perceptor chuckled before rubbing his chin, whistling to his fellow scientists, along with Inferno and Red Alert, to gather from their stations outside the lab as Optimus Prime just remained motionless, unsure of how to respond to the situation for a moment "what the fuck do you want Perceptor, I was busy tweaking Grimlocks transformer circuits!" Wheeljack whined, trailing behind Red Alert, Inferno and Ratchet "We have a very rare opportunity here, Bumblebee has informed me we have a Decepticon pair outside engaging in bonding cyber organic substances together." Wheeljack remained silent, as only Ratchet seemed to understand the whole thing completely "what in Cybertron are you talking about, Perceptor? Who's doing what with what items?"<br>Ratchet sighed and turned to face Wheeljack "In your language; we have two Decepticons upstairs breeding, we should probably catch the female before she leaves."  
>Perceptor nodded and raided his workspace for tools "Capturing her right now would not be a good idea; Starscream would likely be aggressive in protecting her. We should wait until he's exhausted himself." The scientist informed, revealing a net before tossing it aside "If we could somehow ground her, we'd stand a better chance of bringing her in for study. But a net would be useless, and attempting to disable her engines would likely damage the young. So Wheeljack, I'm trusting in you to come up with a trapping mechanism quickly and meet me and Red Alert outside. Inferno, Ratchet; prepare the table for either our female specimen or her mate should she escape. Either way this goes, Starscream will be exhausted and will need resting." Perceptor instructed, receiving a nod from all but Wheeljack "I'm not taking orders from you; I only do what Optimus Prime says." Wheeljack growled, until said Leader decided to turn to him and stare.<br>"Do what Perceptor says; we cannot afford a Decepticon Breeder to return to headquarters and increase their forces population. We can make use of Solarflare as a study subject until we can find a way to prevent her from producing anymore Decepticon soldiers." He explained, receiving an annoyed groan from Wheeljack who was forced to cooperate. Bumblebee was still blushing in his seat, whilst Spike waved to Perceptor "I still don't understand exactly what Starscream and Solarflare were up to outside, can you explain it to me?" the humanoid asked, earning a chuckle from all the Autobots but Wheeljack and Bumblebee.  
>Inferno approached the human and knelt to him, resting his hand next to him as if requesting he'd like to talk without having to kneel "I'll tell you everything, Red Alert and Perceptor have a job to do." The fire truck volunteered, allowing Spike to crawl into his hand before beginning his explanations as he wandered around the lab.<br>Red Alert nodded to Perceptor before the duo began to head outside to keep a close watch on where Solarflare would go should he escape before Wheeljack finishes a trap, leaving Optimus to talk to Bumblebee and Ratchet to prepare the laboratory.

"Screamer...ugh...I can't stay much longer...AGH!" back up on the cliff, Starscream had become entirely focused on giving his mate everything he had, and had forgotten that the Triple-Changer would have to return to base sooner or later otherwise Megatron might end up suspecting something.  
>Solarflares information was ignored, as was his cries of pain as his partner started to become rough with him. The Triple-Changer had only himself to blame, for he requested his partner to take him faster or harder to speed up the conception process; unfortunately this meant Starscream slowly slipped from conscious love-related mating to natural, aggressive, mating behaviour. He didn't even talk back to his SparkMate, and just groaned as he forced himself to advance as hard or as fast as he could take.<br>"AGH! Screamer—stop—it-it hurts!" the scientist groaned, squeezing his mates shoulders as the Fusion continued without seemingly any end "Please—stop—STOP!" the cries were left unheard by the Seeker, however Perceptor and Red Alert heard them, and began suspecting.  
>"It sounds to me like we have a problem here." Perceptor announced climbing onto the Cliff with Red Alert trailing behind very shyly; Solarflare gasped and tried to force himself from his partner, who had not even noticed the Autobots presence, only to receive much harder thrusts as some form of punishment, causing him to moan in agony "Red, hand me a strong dosage of sedative quickly. Starscream appears to be stuck in Fusion Drive and is causing discomfort to his partner." Perceptor placed his hand behind him awaiting the dosage of sedative, but Red Alert had become entranced in what he was seeing and hearing that he didn't notice the scientists' request.<br>"Red, the sedative." Perceptor asked again in a much more demanding tone; but he still got nothing. The scientist sighed before turning to Red Alert, who was indeed entranced by what he was currently observing.  
>"Protruding blush, twitchy hands, weak knees, glowing cavity...my, my Red...I believe you've been stimulated by this. Perhaps bringing you along was not a good idea." Perceptor analysed, snapping his fingers in front of Red Alert to catch his attention "Um...sorry Perceptor...I..." the security director sighed, and realising what had come over him face-palmed to hide his blush "Don't apologise, you're not a scientist. Now hand me the strong dose of the sedative, otherwise Starscream could cripple his own mate."<br>Red Alert nodded and raided the side bag containing the medication for the sedative, until finding the largest dosage available of it before handing it to Perceptor "Thank you Red, feel free to stay or leave...however I will require some form of backup as this should bring Starscream out of his trance, which means he'll turn on me in an instant." The scientist informed, receiving a shy nod from Red Alert before approaching the pair.  
>Solarflare groaned and attempted to free himself from his lover, only to feel himself be pinned against the wall harder. The Triple-Changer noticed Perceptor approach them, and widened his eyes as if crying out for assistance "Remain calm Solarflare, this should help fix this problem." The scientist informed before injecting the sedative directly into Starscream neck, causing the Seeker to scream in agony and turn on Perceptor in rage. Thankfully Red Alert had stayed, and was ready to shoot Starscream in the shoulder before he could hurt Perceptor.<br>"Good work Red, now help me bring down the pair to the laboratory." The scientist began, kneeling down to the exhausted Solarflare "Are your legs still functioning?" he asked softly to the Triple-Changer, who panted heavily to recover from the moment of pain he just experienced "..N...no..." he answered weakly, allowing Perceptor to touch and observe his legs "Oh it appears to have been a result of numbness, most likely caused by overly-aggressive mating. You won't be able to walk again for a few hours, perhaps even a day." He hummed, noticing the also exhausted Starscream being dragged down to the Ark by Red Alert.  
>"...it wasn't his...fault..." Solarflare panted, receiving a pat on the head from Perceptor "but...you're an Autobot...you shouldn't...care..." he added "It seems there is a use to this 'Bond' of yours then, Solarflare. If it wasn't for it, I doubt I'd have intervened. It was a good thing I stopped him when I did, as if my deductions are correct he could have kept that pace up for another twenty minutes, which could have destroyed your Fusion Cavity and your legs." The scientist explained, picking up the exhausted Decepticon "You know...that Bond was...accidental..." he panted wearily as Perceptor carried him back to the Ark "Certainly, but that doesn't mean it is entirely useless." The scientists talked calmly as the weakened Decepticon was finally brought back inside the Ark and set on a repair Table alongside his unconscious partner within the laboratory.<p>

"Starscream was still fuelled in Fusion Drive and tried to kill Ratchet, we had to sedate him again." Inferno informed as the Hermaphrodite was laid on the table "Should I sedate Solarflare as a precaution?" Inferno asked, looking down at the very weak looking Decepticon "Not necessary, Inferno. Solarflare has no functioning legs right now, and it's usually the males who are the most aggressive at this point...you should know that after all, you have a SparkMate back on Cybertron." Perceptor explained, receiving a feint blush from inferno "Yeah but...you know that the Decepticons behave differently..."  
>Red Alert looked to Inferno and nudged him to give Starscream more sedative, just to be on the safe side "Red, if we gave him anymore it would likely cause him to enter Stasis Lock. Oh and Perceptor, I'll go get Optimus to have a little chat with Solarflare here." Inferno informed, turning to leave the room to fetch Optimus Prime and tell him the news, being clung to by his paranoid friend along the way.<br>"Well now, how did Solarflare lose the ability to use her legs?" Ratchet questioned, receiving a heavy hiss from said Decepticon "HIS. Don't call me HER." The scientist growled as Perceptor began to ease the pain in his frame caused by that overly-passionate breeding "Sorry to bring up this matter Solarflare, but your body is technically sixty point four percent female. That by default makes you female colloquially." Perceptor informed, receiving a growl from the Decepticon "Even the Decepticons respect my wish, they call me HE."  
>Ratchet folds his arms and observes the twitchy nature of Wheeljack, who was stood remarkably far away from the tables "I take it that Megatron still calls you 'she', being the leader and everything." Perceptor hummed, hearing his Decepticon patient grunt "I thought so. We by default respect the female breed and don't think they should be ashamed to-"<br>"—I'm not female, I'm male." The Triple-Changer hissed, before proceeding to roll from side to side "You're actually a hermaphrodite; so would you feel better if I called you 'hir'?" Perceptor asked, forcing his patient to stop rolling "And as tempted as you are to help the Solder find and bond with your Unitron, you're not permitted to move in that manner." He added, gaining a slap from Solarflare who attempted to get up.  
>"I'm not an Autobot, I'll do whatever I damn well want." He hissed.<br>Wheeljack growled and approached the table, before slamming the Triple-Changer back down "Yeah, you're a freaking Decepticon Breeder, you have no damn logic. You just care about getting fucked by your damn cousin and having his young!" the inventor yelled, keeping the triple-changer pinned to the table to stop him from rolling or getting up "You mean...you're related to Starscream?" Ratchet questioned, looking awe-struck.  
>"It's only five percent. And I'm not a Breeder, I'm a scientist! Oh yeah, and another thing, I'd rather be fucked by my cousin than Megatron! Do you know how horrific it is to be working on something one minute, then finding yourself on the receiving end of his monstrous frame the next?" Wheeljack eased his grip on Solarflare, who began to become greatly displeased. The three scientists stared in awe at Solarflare, who proceeded to try rolling again "Yeah, Megatron fucks my brains out! All because he's after a damn army! At least Starscream <em>loves<em> me!" he rasped, pulling himself loose from Wheeljack and finally being able to roll again.  
>"It looked like he was on instinctive drive up on the cliff to me, I wouldn't call that love." Perceptor judged, poking Solarflare on the forehead "Stop inducing fertilisation please."<br>Optimus Prime, along with Spike and Red Alert, entered the laboratory just as Perceptor had requested his patient to cease his attempts at assisting his fertilisation "Perceptor, does this mean?" the Autobot leader questioned, approaching the table "Yes Optimus, Starscream was indeed mating with Solarflare."  
>The triple-changer hissed "It's not mating! It's called Fusing!" he rasped, attempting to roll again only to have his waist restrained against the table by Red Alert "Thank you Red; now to start with Solarflare, the technical term is <em>mating<em>, Starscream was _not _making love to you up there, you _are a hermaphrodite _and not just male and also please prevent yourself from trying to speed up the fertilising process." Red Alert blushed upon hearing Perceptor lecture the Decepticon, remembering the scenes he saw up on the Cliff and locking up again in tension "What's wrong with Red?" Spike asked, nudging the security directors' foot and gaining no response.  
>"Oh, Red was stimulated by what he saw and heard. Just leave him to his thoughts, even if they are likely going to be naughty ones." Perceptor chuckled, receiving a blush from Solarflare also "You mean...he saw?" Solarflare gawked "Oh yes, he was most pleased by what he saw and especially what he heard." The microscope teased, tickling the Decepticons abdomen causing him to laugh and open his Fusion Cavity "Good Herm, now I can assess any damage and get samples. Relax and try not to move too much." The scientist hummed as he began working on the Cavity, much to Solarflares great disliking.<br>"Perceptor, what happened to Starscream?" Optimus Prime asked, approaching the unconscious Seeker "Oh, Starscream became stuck in Fusion Drive and we had to sedate him to save his SparkMate and to prevent him from killing Ratchet." The scientist informed, taking samples of the un-bonded contents within Solarflare "When will I be able to communicate with him?" the Autobot Leader asked, watching as Perceptor worked with Wheeljack hovering over his shoulder to receive the samples.  
>"I wouldn't think he'd be in the mood to talk to us for a few days as he'd be more focused on courting Solarflare if shi was with us, but since shi is not, Starscream would rather be left alone to practice courting should he have a second session with his partner."<br>Wheeljack placed the samples on a nearby desk, and assisted Perceptor in studying them through his Microscope form. Solarflare turned his head to watch the two scientists carefully, finally being able to close his Fusion Cavity again. He had a defence should they decide to 'eliminate' the brewing young, but it was a risky move that would likely damage his generator. It was a last resort that so far was not needed, but the option of a damaged generator or failing to fuse the materials within him to produce young was really easy to choose.  
>He'd choose the young each time if they belonged to Starscream or Soundwave "This is why I asked hir not to roll around like that, some of these samples already have started fusing." Perceptor groaned.<br>Solarflare smiled softly as he heard Wheeljack whine about it 'being wrong' for the pair to produce offspring when they were related, and eased his mind. Although the mating was painful towards the end, it did its job; he had successfully conceived for Starscream, and he would defend the fused materials with his life until he and Starscream could raise the young together.  
>The triple-changer exhaled as he once again attempted to roll, but the restraint around his waist prevented him from doing so. Then under the debating scientists voices he heard his lover breathing; a soft and gentle slumbering male, who was shown as quite the opposite when awake. The triple-changer couldn't help but turn to look at his snoozing SparkMate, stretching out his hand to touch him on the shoulder, but the restraint on him meant he was just an inch away from being able to make contact.<br>How he desired to lie across his lover, wrapped in his security, knowing that the young he was carrying would be protected valiantly by the charming and passionate Seeker. Through that cowardice on the battlefield Solarflare knew that when it came to his lineage, Starscream would fight even to the stage of being crippled to ensure the survival of his future Hatchlings. For when they did hatch, they grew quick; and fast growing young means capable fighters sooner being available to assist him, or more medical arms being available to heal his wounds, or scientists to create better weapons and armour.  
>The triple-Changer purred, closing his eyes as he placed his hand on his Fusion Cavity, wondering what types of young would hatch from their efforts. Would they be fighters? Scientists? Would they be triple-changers or just normal Cybertronians? He couldn't wait to see them start coming into the world; giving them their names by personality observations, their Energon as they grow, teaching them to fly should they be hatched as Seekers...he looked forward to every moment of parenthood, and to make things better some of Soundwaves young had survived both Starscreams instinctive extermination and Megatrons brutality.<br>So he'd have both of them, both of their Hatchlings, the big family he wanted right from the dot; right after killing his own creator.  
>"I say we take out the Fusion Cavity right now!" Wheeljack growled, shoving Perceptor who was now in robot mode "And I say that such an act is unnecessary! You heard hir; shi doesn't want to be a breeder for an army! Which means shi is mating to have a family! Removing the Cavity would rob hir of that right!" Perceptor hissed, stuttering backwards as Wheeljack continued to bully him "For all you know, the bitch could be lying!" he began with a growl "I say the Fusion Cavity goes, along with the potential problem of the 'little troopers'!"<br>Optimus Prime folded his arms and stared at the two, wondering if Wheeljack was right. But destroying Solarflares Fusion Cavity would kill the young brewing within it, which meant life would be denied to them. A thing the Autobots swore to when they took that oath of loyalty _'Life is the right of all sentient beings.' _But this was a Decepticon, and a very powerful one. Not in body was Solarflare strongest; it was his mind, his speed and his Solar-producing Generator. If he was kept under Decepticon use the young would be without a limit to Energon, they'd likely be as intelligent as both him and his SparkMate which would create problems. But to deny Solarflare the right to produce young would be a crime.  
>"Optimus, you agree with me don't you? The cavity has to go, right?" Wheeljack asked, turning to the Autobot Leader who was now staring at Solarflares calm and dreamy behaviour "...no Wheeljack, I don't agree. The Cavity stays where it is." The Leader answered slightly delayed, still watching the hermaphrodite "What? But that little bitch could give Megatron—"<br>"—Life is the right to all sentient beings. You know that oath you swore to, and Megatron would never allow Starscream to mate with a Breeder if he is exiled." Wheeljack lowered his head as Perceptor clapped "Well put, Optimus! What do you suggest we do?" the scientist asked. Optimus Prime approached Solarflare and placed his hands on both sides of the table, leaning over to stare at the triple-changer directly "Solarflare stays here, under our watch, until I say otherwise—"  
>Alarms sounded; it was a sound so sharp that it caused the shriek of Solarflare to even awaken Starscream, who was not at all pleased to find his SparkMate restrained.<br>"Flare! Fly like your life depends on it!" Starscream screamed, breaking the restraint before Perceptor and Wheeljack could restrain HIM. The triple-changer groaned, forcing Ratchet from him as he made his escape, running as his SparkMate cried for him to get away faster.  
><em>"Target locked. FIRE."<em>_  
><em>  
>"Prepare to fire on my command, Decepticons!" Megatron bellowed, shooting his Fusion Cannon at the Ark in blind fury "Rescue Eclipse, bring back Solarflare in any state and kill Starscream! You have your orders, show no mercy! ATTACK!" the tyrant roared, waving for his forces to begin their assault. Gunfire sparked from all corners, on both Autobot and Decepticon fronts, with the escaping Solarflare trying with all his might to avoid being shot in the chaos.<br>The Triple-Changer ducked behind a boulder and sheltered his head in his arms before muttering to himself over how stupid the fighting was getting "This is so stupid...so damn stupid..." he muttered, ducking lower after narrowly being missed from a shot.  
>He heard Megatron shout his orders, how the tyrant didn't even care about his condition anymore; it made him sick. In his mind he wanted to see Megatron lie dead under his feet, but in his Spark he didn't want anything ill-fated to happen to any of his SparkMates, even the one who he hated the most. It didn't matter that Megatron hacked him, raped him, saw him as nothing but a breeder; he had a bond with him, even if it was a bad one.<br>Any bond Solarflare makes is cherished by him, and Megatron had things that made Solarflare appreciate his bond...even if they where remote, or could easily be replaced by one of his other SparkMates.  
>For a start Megatron was the alpha; he was strong, a leader and big. Very, very big! If he wasn't such a Slimeball maybe Solarflare would be more open with him, but no. His ego is just as big as his size. It was that ego that the Triple-Changer despised the most about him.<br>"Bruticus, plant the bomb!" he heard Megatron shout, followed by the thumping footsteps of the Combaticon combiner alongside the frantic screams from the Autobots as their base was invaded. The giant passed within inches of Solarflare without seeing him and for a moment it gave him an idea, a cunning idea, to preserve his brewing young and those that would soon hatch; hide away from the Decepticons, hide from the Autobots, hide from Megatron.  
>There was an empty warehouse in Denver, Colorado, that had an underground storage facility which would be perfect for hiding his young and would prove valuable in bait-hunting. If only he could somehow get away from this battle without being detected...<p>

"DETONATE!" boomed the tyrant, as Bruticus stormed his way out of the Ark dragging Eclipse behind him. The bombs explosion was fierce, and the shockwave from the blast sent even Bruticus from his feet. Eclipse was hit worst by the explosion and he found himself catapulted into the on-going fire from his Decepticon brothers, and to make matters worse it seems the explosion damaged his engine rendering him immobile "Hold your fire! Get Eclipse back to the base for repairs!" Megatron ordered, observing as Thundercracker and Skywarp rescued the badly damaged Triple-Changer and carried him off.  
>"Now find Solarflare and bring her back to the base, I don't care what condition she's in! Just make sure she's alive!" this was it, the moment Solarflare had to either make or break his escape. It would be six hellish months before he'd be able to even consider returning to the Decepticons, so failure here could easily result in Starscreams efforts being wasted.<br>The explosion had left a cloud of dust which cut a majority of the Decepticons sight off, but taking off in jet mode would attract attention. He had to be crafty, keep himself hidden long enough for the Autobots to push off the Decepticons. Thankfully his waiting in the dust cloud was short with the arrival of the Aerialbots, who began making short work of the remaining forces as their individual units and as their combined form Superion.  
>As the remaining Decepticons fled, Solarflare edged himself behind a secure spot to depart and awaited the Autobots to take their leave back into their base.<br>"Ratchet, report on the damage caused by the bomb." Optimus Prime requested, turning to his science crew "Minor damage to the left wings, but major damage to the main support structure. Wheeljack and Inferno have already rallied a team and have begun repairs."  
>The Autobot Leader scouted around him at his comrades, seeing them battered and bruised or being repaired by Spike and Sparkplug "The humans are safe, but what about Starscream, Solarflare and Eclipse? What happened to them?"<br>Perceptor rubbed the back of his helmet before waving Optimus Prime to him "Yes Perceptor, what do you have to report?" the Leader asked, taking observation of a heavily damaged Starscream sat behind Perceptor "Eclipse and Solarflare escaped, as for Starscream he got caught up in the explosion. He's lucky to still be in one piece."  
>The Autobot Leader folded his arms and approached the badly wounded ex-Decepticon "Optimus, we know all too well Megatron did not come here for Starscream or any information. He came for Eclipse." Perceptor informed, watching as his Leader drew his gun "Destroying Starscream would benefit no one." He added.<br>The Autobot Leader turned to Perceptor and nodded before returning his gaze and his aim on the damaged ex-Decepticon "Starscream, I believe you did miss your SparkMate...but they're a Decepticon, so how can I be certain that they did not use you to prepare for this rescue?" he began "You have no place in the Decepticons anymore, that I am certain of. But how can any of us be certain that you're not being used by them to weaken us? Ever since you joined us you've caused more problems than if you were still with them; so explain a course of action you are willing to take, or I'll be forced to make one for you."  
>The Seeker weakly looked up at Optimus Prime; his vision was failing, his hearing was poor. He may be a garbage pile right now, but so long as his mate escaped unharmed it was all worth it. But even now he was faced with being turned away by the Autobots, and would truly become an outsider...an outcast...hated by everyone, liked by no one. He'd be his own worst enemy and his only true friend, next to Solarflare of course.<br>If he attempted to attack, or said his words wrong, he was certain the Autobot Leader would shoot him on the spot. Fleeing and cursing would likely result in him being tracked down later whilst he repaired himself before being terminated. But if he remained silent, what would Optimus do? Would he shoot him, let him go, or repair him and accept him? In the back of Starscreams mind he sensed his logic circuits return to full strength, and he grinned. Finally his Fusion Drive had subsided and allowed the devious little monster to resurface.  
>"Well Starscream? What will you do?" Optimus Prime asked again, loading his gun "Nothing." The battered jet coughed, clearing leaking Energon from his mouth "You're going to remain stationary here, and hope your SparkMate will return to help?" the Autobot Leader questioned, lowering his weapon.<br>"No. I'm going to leave, repair and then do nothing at all. I have no place; I have no tasks to do. My work was done _half an hour_ ago with Flare. I can finally just sit down and do nothing." He answered bitterly, getting to his feet and stumbling backwards into the rocky wall he was sat against. Perceptor rushed to the Seeker and offered support, but was pushed away by the ex-Decepticon "Don't help me; I don't need the Autobots or the Decepticons!" Starscream hissed as he limped his way from the Autobot hordes "Everyone has something or someone they need, Starscream. At least let us repair you." Perceptor sighed, watching the frail looking Seeker fail to start his thrusters.  
>He continued to try and transform into jet mode, but the pain was so astounding that even the attempts resulted in sheer agony. Using the thrusters on their own required more energy and it was something he couldn't afford to waste right now. It was either toughing out the pain of transforming or walking the whole distance to wherever the wind happened to take him "I just need...Flare...nothing else matters to me right now." He groaned, finally achieving his jet mode and firing his thrusters effectively this time "With any luck, you won't see me ever again." He growled as he began take-off, bolting up and into the sky leaving a trail of smoke behind him from his damaged frame.<br>Perceptor and Jetfire cried out for him to come back, but Optimus Prime shook his head and turned to face the other members of his group and began giving them orders in repairing the base.  
>"He always blows things out of proportions..." Perceptor sighed as Jetfire continued to shout out to his fleeing friend to return and reconsider his thoughts, all in vain as Starscream had most certainly blasted out of sound reception.<br>Solarflare watched as his injured SparkMate took off from the site, in the opposite direction to where he was heading, before taking his own leave to begin preparations for his new sanctuary.

The Warehouse was a perfect place to hide in; outside it was totally abandoned and had plenty of space for the young to practice in without being seen, and inside it was dark and had a great amount of secluded areas for himself to hide within for those sneak-attacks on any who dared trespass. The upper level would remain untouched, to keep the ruse that this warehouse was abandoned and hosted nothing but Solarflares resting quarters.  
>The lower levels, the ones underground, would be the real sanctuary. A broken elevator was the only way in and out from the facility, which was a quick jump up for Solarflare but a very long climb for small pests and any Sparklings that decided to explore without his watch.<br>Some cleanup was required before the underground facility could host the young, for a start the door leading into the soon-to-be nursery would need reinforcing and the walls to his private chambers would need repairing and possibly sound-proofing. The last thing he wanted was to be rudely disturbed by the screams of his young as he repaired himself, or for them to be mentally disturbed by anything they heard going on inside their mothers' chamber.

Cleanup was simple and took less than a day; all the scrap metal and junk was hauled to the smallest room in the underground facility to be used later as building materials, the walls were fixed with little effort as were the floors, windows were sealed with wooden planks, pesky rodents and other unwelcomed guests were either terminated or chased away, but the doors needed sorting as did the soundproofing.  
>Solarflare admitted he'd need help from Soundwave for that, but if Starscream was around he could easily help make the reinforced doors and provide extra protection from any unwelcome guests. So his next move was to lure his partners back to him, without gaining the attention of the Decepticons. How could he possibly do that when the planet was crawling with them, and without using his distress signal? Easy; his telepathy was the answer.<br>He had to relax in the open and meditate to find his partners and then send them messages, before displaying signs to help them locate him better. An easy sign to display would be a flare, but that would likely attract attention from any other Transformers in the area. It had to be something only his mates would understand, and that would look perfectly normal to all else.  
>Solarflare hauled himself out of the warehouse after finishing cleanup and repairs, steadily making his way to the roof of the structure to attempt his communications; he calmly sat on the middle of the roof and began meditating, scanning the signals he sensed in search for Starscream or Soundwave. Solarflare knew he could be up on the roof scanning for hours and could still find nothing, but if he tried frequently he was certain to find one of them, just like they frequently had to court him to successfully breed.<br>But the only signals he was detecting were from Autobots or Human Technology, it seemed he could easily be overcome by the alien signals which in turn hindered his own search.  
>Over the two hours of searching, Solarflare sighed and began to wonder if this was really a good idea. He couldn't raise the young without knowing they were safe, and the presence of one of the fathers would be vital if he was to live outside the Decepticons for a long time. He'd need to not only gather Solar Energy to keep himself charged, but he'd need to find extra sources of power so he could provide his young with their own.<br>Without one of the SparkMates being around the young would be left to fend for themselves as their mother searched for necessities for not only him but for their own needs as well. And now that he'd thought about it, he'd be able to make the young stronger if he found supplements of oil and metal ores. It was one thing for them to grow up to become stronger, but if Solarflare could ensure they were strong when hatched then things would likely go smoother.  
>He wondered to himself as he continued his signal searching, scanning for even the faintest trace of his partners; who would he find first? He hoped it would be Soundwave, so he could bring the soon-to-be Sparklings to him quickly. It was a well known fact from his logic circuits that the young had to come into contact with either their birth father or their mother in order to trigger their Spark, and Solarflare had to ensure the first being they see is him or their father after one week of the young hatching.<br>The first things they touch see and hear help set their circuits to being Decepticons and not Autobots and fire their Spark. If they didn't; their alliance could turn out wrong (turn into Autobots), they could become 'corrupted' (mentally unstable), be susceptible to system failure (IE. Premature Death) and in the worst case they could end up not knowing what they really are. The last two problems are what Solarflare feared the most, especially the last one.  
>A Cybertronian not knowing what they are and believing that they are something else spells disaster for them; they wouldn't accept Energon which would cause them to shut down after a while and they'd make friends with <em>the wrong creatures<em>. This was why it was vital Soundwave was brought to him first. And amongst the shreds of Human 'noise' he heard it; Soundwaves signal.  
>It seemed he was also trying to establish communications without attracting attention, could it be that he was aware of his SparkMates intentions to hide from the threats that were posed to his young?<br>_"Flare, it's good to hear you're safe. Where are you? Are you held captured?"_ He asked, receiving a chuckle from the Triple-Changer "I'm fine. I'm hiding from Megatron and the other Decepticons" Solarflare continued "Can you bring me the young? I'll be displaying on top of a warehouse in the Colorado state, sending you my coordinates would be risky if this telepathic transmission happened to be monitored."  
>Soundwave hummed before chuckling to his partner <em>"You're forgetting; I'm in charge of communications, I could easily scramble all other signals." <em>The pair remained silent, as Solarflare thought through his plans and considered sending his mate his coordinates. But the risk would be too great, even through the reassurance of Soundwave scrambling other signals.  
>The blue Decepticon coughed and began to sound rather impatient, when Solarflare broke the silence "Wave...I'm carrying again."<br>The Chief of Communications grunted as a response.  
>"What? What did I do now?" Soundwave grunted again before speaking when it became apparent Solarflare wasn't getting the picture <em>"Even after he killed our Hatchlings, you still fused with him. It's leaving a bad taste in my receptors."<br>_Solarflare let out a gentle "oh" as a response, but didn't say anything else.  
><em>"No, I'm not jealous of him. I know I'm better than he could ever be. I just don't trust him; which is why I'm not letting him set foot near you ever again." <em>Flare's little bubble of silence immediately burst"I beg of you, don't take it hard! I'm doing exactly as you told me before I carried for you; the plan goes ahead!"  
>Soundwave groaned before making his response <em>"...He didn't hurt you in any way did he? To make you suddenly change your mind? Because not too long ago you where pacing around cursing that you hated Starscream and didn't care about what happened to him anymore. Why the sudden change?"<br>_Solarflare thought for a few moments in silence, thinking about what Soundwave just told him; why did he change his mind? Could it have been instinct or possibly a glitch in his circuitry? He didn't know and he didn't care about it anymore; he was willing to forgive Starscream for everything he did if he proved he cared. Cared for him, his young regardless of who the father was and most importantly; his honour.  
>The first thing to be set up in this family was a code of honour. No excuses, no exceptions. He wasn't going to tell his mates about 'The Code' until they both agreed to stop fighting one another.<br>"I guess I'm willing to forgive if he learns his lesson. I'm certain that not every single Hatchling will survive, that's why I produce so many. So I'm putting my trust in him witnessing the pain of losing his children, and understanding how much it hurt us both."  
>Soundwave muttered to himself, obviously not at all convinced <em>"This is because I can't satisfy you, isn't it? It's not about loving him; it's about him being more productive than me with you."<em>  
>"NO! Get that thought out of your circuitry! I love you both, so very much..."<br>Soundwave growled _"Then prove it. Do something for us both; me and Starscream. You should start thinking about making your choice over which of us you're keeping, and which can bite the scrap, before one of us does something...regrettable to the other."_ Solarflare gawked at Soundwaves response; he had implied that even though they'd both be willing to accept one another's young eventually, they wouldn't accept each other. This meant that they'd still try to kill each other to be the sole possessor of their mate, unless he became creative and was willing to give them a...different way of competing.  
>A slither of giggles escaped from Solarflares grin, which made Soundwave hum in curiosity "Wave...I've my own ideas on how you two can vent your competitive nature. Don't worry about it." He purred, receiving a heavy sigh from his partner <em>"...I like the tone you're using. So you win this one. I'll be with the young within the hour. Just tell me a clue to where you are and I'll leave right away." <em>Solarflare sighed with relief, before thinking for a moment about the Denver area and what Soundwave would easily recognise as iconic to the City, when it hit him.  
>"Think...The Rockies." He chuckled, hearing his SparkMate awe <em>"Baseball. Only you would know about that. Why couldn't you pick the Red Socks..."<br>_Solarflare chuckled again "This area is very secure, but after a year here I'll move the Sparklings into the mountains for extra protection until you and Starscream deal with Megatron. New England didn't have the huge mountains, and we're in the mainland and not by any water." The Communication Decepticon hummed before muttering to himself about Solarflare coming up with silly excuses, only to be growled at by said SparkMate.  
>"Screamer won't get his Angels, you don't get your Red Socks and I don't get my Diamondbacks. We all lose, only Astrotrain wins this one and he won't even be here! So stop complaining!" The blue Decepticon pouted as a response only to be further shouted at by his chemical mate "We can always hack a Satellite you know!"<br>Again, the Chief of Communications was not fully impressed. But he agreed to fetch the soon-to-be Sparklings and bring them to his mate anyway, for he knew that what Solarflare had chosen was the best option for both of them and their young _"Give me one hour to get them, and another three hours to reach you." _Soundwave informed, pausing for a moment before exhaling _"...I can't wait to see you again." _  
>Solarflare purred "And?"<br>_"And what?"  
><em>"Don't you have something else to say to me?"  
><em>"...if I say it now you won't look forward to hearing me say it when I get to you."<br>_Solarflare chuckled "Hahaha...okay, come over here then Dear and I'll surprise you too."  
>Soundwave purred before muttering something and cutting the connection.<em><br>_  
>Within the hour Soundwave had fetched the last four pods from that huge batch they started with, and following the hints Solarflare gave to him along with the signs of sunlight reflecting from his panels, appearing as nothing more than slightly bluish sun rays breaking through clouds. Only Soundwave and Starscream would recognise a sign by Solarflare from a normal ray of light, and this blue-like ray would be ignored by all else.<br>A sleek glide down to the base of the Warehouse was enough to allow Solarflare to rush his partner and receive his young "You came not a minute out of time, as always you fail to disappoint." The Triple-Changer chuckled as Soundwave handed him two of the four pods, purring as his partner lowered his faceplate and nuzzled him "Failure is not an option for me, dear." The blue Decepticon purred, before following his partner into the warehouse and down to the hidden sanctuary.  
>Inside they hung the Hatchlings from the ceiling, and Solarflare began placing baiting hooks around them "...you're baiting the young out early? Why?" Soundwave asked, hovering behind his SparkMate who grinned deviously "The sooner they're able to walk, the safer they'll be around their other father. Starscream is too lazy to chase after young no matter who they belong to."<br>Solarflare finished preparing the pods baiting hooks and turned to the door "This needs reinforcing before they can walk; otherwise they could get outside and cause a lot of grief for us. I'm hoping Screamer can help with it." Soundwave groaned as he followed his frantic partner, trailing around aimlessly ensuring everything was fixed correctly or in the right place, until they reached the soon to be resting chamber.  
>"...you're kidding with me, right Flare? We're not sharing this space with him." Soundwave pouted taking notice of the immediate look of everything in threes, not twos like he was hoping "I'm not kidding, Wave." Solarflare began "Screamer is going to be with us from start to finish until you both fix our problem."<br>Soundwave groaned and began pacing with his hands on his head, before pouting again "You know all too well he'll cut my circuitry to pieces whilst I go offline, he wants you to himself." Solarflare chuckled before approaching his SparkMate and placing his hands on his partners abdomen "And don't you too?" the Triple-Changer purred "Of course I do, I love you Flare. He doesn't; he just wants your Fusion Cavity."  
>Solarflare rolled his eyes before tickling his partner, forcing him to blush and hold back laughter "He loves me too, he's just more playful than you!" the Triple-Changer teased, ceasing his tickling "I can be playful too you know, I'll prove it."<br>Solarflare narrowed his eyes and licked his lips, which caused Soundwave to tilt his head from curiosity. He knew all too well his partner wasn't thinking of Fusion right now, as that would destroy Starscreams efforts along with 'the plan' they have going on. So the blue Decepticon was well and truly curios to find out what was on his mates mind to make him give one of his flirty looks.  
>"Alright, Wave...don't you want to hear the game I have planned?" he teased "you'll love it." The Chief of Communications scratched his head a few moments as his partner kept his hands on his abdomen, and stared at him seductively.<br>Was he so sure he wanted to find out what was on Flare's mind; his devious, dirty, little mind of genius?  
>Yes. Yes he was.<br>"Alright dear, tell me this game. I promise I'll try to play it to your rules." He purred, caressing the hermaphrodite lovingly "Wonderful, you're going to love this...it involves a lot of noise, so I'm requesting you to soundproof this room." Soundwave grinned, so far pleased with where this game was going "From that look Wave, I guess you'll work on that right away." Again the grin grew slyly, before changing into a low laugh when his partner had forced him against the wall.  
>"So here are the rules...number one, when I say stop you stop." Soundwave nodded as his partner began caressing his pinned frame "number two, no attacking the other players. The game is about noise and positive emotions, anything negative and I'll start shooting the players." Solarflare continued, exhaling heavily before speaking "number three, even when you offload you have no excuse to stop. The game ends when both players become exhausted, or when I say stop."<br>Suddenly, Soundwave began to suspect where the game was going, but did not protest as he promised beforehand that he'd try to play this game to Solarflares rules and desires "and you've guessed it, number four. The one facing me is a first-come first-serve; the second player must be behind if another player is up front. Got it memorised?" the triple-changer hummed.  
>"...you basically suggested a threesome...as a game...with rules..." Soundwave chuckled and grinned back to his partner "...you're a devious little bastard, you know that?"<br>Solarflare exhaled as he forced Soundwaves Fusion Cavity doors open "You know you love it." He purred, trailing down to his knees "Flare; how will you encourage the 'other player' to follow the rules of this little game?" Soundwave chuckled, exhaling as he felt his partner tease him and his cavity "Just like I did with you, he'll love it when he tries it." Soundwave purred as his mate began licking his cavity, to entice him to start a different kind of game "Flare, you have no idea how much I respect you...and love you..." the blue Decepticon placed a hand on top of his SparkMates helmet "...I'm not Starscream, you don't have to do that."  
>Solarflare groaned, obviously not entirely satisfied "Wave, I wanted to do it for fun." He pouted "And I say we should play your games somewhere else, after we finish here." Solarflare widened his eyes and began pleading his 'master' to give in to him, which did nothing but agitate Soundwave into wanting to start working now "Later Flare, I've got a room to soundproof. Why don't you try calling for Starscream?"<br>The scientist pouted again as his SparkMate casually closed his cavity doors and began working, before getting to his feet and strolling outside "Yeah, sure...Screamer would want to play right away...he's always in the mood..." Soundwave turned to the doorway and shouted to his departing partner "That's because he's got nothing else to think about now!"

Outside, Solarflare groaned and began scanning again for Starscream. But it seemed his beloved Seeker was either so injured his signal was weakened, or he was so far away he wasn't showing up through the local 'noise'. Regardless of the interference he continued, as he had nothing else to do at the time.  
>Bait hunting would be next on the list once he was certain his SparkMates had settled in together, and then preparing Soundwave for what awaited him would be followed shortly after. Starscream would just have to sit tight and play babysitter or wander outside to gather Energon for Solarflares increased demand and himself, as it was certain he wouldn't pick anything up for Soundwave.<br>Now that he thought about it he had to work out what types of bait would lure the young out of their pods the best; Energon Treats would be too obvious and wouldn't suffice as mineral boosters, where as the likes of ore and biological produce would prove interesting. Perhaps a human would work? Or unprocessed Steel? There are four pods, so trying a different treat on each one would be excellent in finding the best one.  
>The results from this little experiment would be used on Starscreams young and any future Hatchlings should either of his partners instinctively wish to produce more.<br>With the scan yielding no results after an hour, Solarflare continued to think of things to be done before the new arrivals hatched and the future arrivals were delivered.  
>Finding suitable bait: check. Training Soundwave for parenthood: check. Finding suitable growth boosters: Nope. It seemed the GB's (Growth Boosters) were next to being thought of. A GB could be anything, just like the baiting treats, but are needed before the young are even delivered.<br>_"What was on the list again?"_ Solarflare thought, scratching his head. "Energon, Oil, raw or liquid metal, Ore, glass, rubber and...Damn, what was the last one?" Soundwave exited from the warehouse, dusting his hands off "Haemoglobin, dear."  
>The blue Decepticon announced, jumping up onto the roof to sit beside his partner "you mean a protein to fuse iron with?" Solarflare questioned, as he felt his SparkMate pull out his Uplink Cable and connect himself to join in searching for Starscream "Red Blood Cells, to be exact. They'd be perfect for allowing the ore and other metals to be carried around and fused better." Solarflare chuckled "They also carry Oxygen, which kills developing young. If I knew you weren't so enlightened in my field of science I'd have told you to get lost for suggesting something that could kill the Hatchlings."<br>Soundwave lowered his head and muttered how stupid he was to forget about the whole 'oxygen kills developing young' thing "You're not far off though Wave, it's something biological. Something that will help the young to see things right after hatching rather than having to wait a week...but what was it?" The pair sat in silence as they scanned for Starscream, and their thoughts for an answer to the missing GB.  
>So it was something biological; something to help the young see clearly and something easy to access. All that was well, but what was the item? Soundwave continued scanning whilst he left Solarflare to work out what the final ingredient was, and had locked onto the target pretty much instantly "Flare, I've got a reading on Starscream and his position." The Communications Expert informed, nudging his SparkMate to gain his attention.<br>"Really? Let me set up communications right away! The sooner he gets here the better!"

Communication set-up was instant, and within seconds Solarflare was able to talk to his missing partner.  
>"Screamer! Where are you?" he asked franticly, receiving a gasp of surprise from the receiving ex-Decepticon<br>_"W-what...again? Can't I get five minutes alone?" _the Seeker growled.  
>"Let me guess, you were fraging-off again." Soundwave mocked.<br>_"Slimeball-!"  
><em>"-I didn't start this communication for you both to fight! Now answer my questions or your young could perish Screamer!" Solarflare snapped, punching Soundwave in the arm "State your location and your condition."  
><em>"Utah; the Badlands, in some Factory recharging and repairing. My thrusters will function again soon, but my weapons don't work." <em>Starscream muttered._  
><em>Solarflare sighed heavily, as if expecting that response "Can you fly to Colorado?"  
><em>"I can't go anywhere until my thrusters are finished."<br>_"I meant right after finishing the repairs on them, can you make it?"  
><em>"Maybe."<br>_"I don't like your tone, Screamer." Solarflare growled deeply.  
><em>"It's just been a really chaotic two days...I need some down time."<em>  
>"Get this straight; I'm carrying for you so you—"<br>_"Just give me a day to myself, Flare..."_  
>"Do what I tell you, or I could have an 'accident'. Now say yes or no."<br>_"...will Soundwave be—."  
><em>"Yes he'll be here, from start to finish, now answer me. Can you come over here right away when you're fixed?"  
><em>"...yes."<br>_"Good. Soundwave, send him the coordinates to the rendezvous point and bring him over here when he arrives." Solarflare instructed, looking slightly angry with Starscreams tone and attitude. If he thought he could just screw him as he pleased without doing anything in return he had another thing coming. At least Soundwave did as he was told!  
>"Coordinates sent. We'll rendezvous within two hours." The Communications Expert informed.<br>_"B-but...I need at least another thirty minutes to fix my thrusters! I won't make it in time!" _Solarflare growled, nudging Soundwave and nodding at him "Two hours Starscream, this is important." The blue Decepticon informed before cutting himself from the communication and setting off to the meeting location.  
>Solarflare sighed as he made out the weary whining from the SparkMate on the other end of his communication, and squinted his eyes in sympathy "Screamer, I didn't mean to shout like that..." he began "...it's the chemicals in my processor, it's made me twitchy...sorry..." he finished, awaiting a reply from Starscream, only to hear him whine again as he continued to repair and curse.<br>Solarflare thought that Starscream was so focused on the repairs that he didn't even hear him, or was perhaps ignoring him to work faster on the thrusters. He decided to test him and see which one it was "How many young do you think I'll make?" he asked, receiving a heavy sigh followed by a groan from his partner.  
><em>"Enough, I'm sure. Now I'm fixing myself so I can get to you, I'll talk later." <em>And with those words the transmission was cut, along with Solarflares temper. In a fury he slammed his fist into the roof and stood up, before blasting a nearby scrapped car into junk and stomping the remains with his feet as he jumped from the roof. The chemicals within him churned, and to ease his fury he chose to enter the warehouse and cool himself off in the hopefully soundproofed chamber. Some shouting and ventilation was in order before both of his partners returned.

Two hours passed, and Solarflare had drifted to slumber within the chamber, finally relieved of his anger and seeking nothing more than the company of both his SparkMates. He didn't mind if it was a casual chat between the three of them, or him being sandwiched between both of them in a moment of lust, he sought their p

otection and their presence to comfort him.  
>The last time he carried he isolated himself, and hardly saw anyone. It was a lonely, frustrating time. This would hopefully fix everything, providing the fighting didn't start.<br>The waiting in peace and quiet within the chamber ceased upon the sound of said SparkMates bickering as they leapt down into the underground facility, awakening Solarflare from his slumber "What are you suggesting?" Starscream growled, shoving Soundwave in the back to speed up his pace "You're a sore loser. And touch me like that again and I'll rip your arms off."  
>The Seeker hissed as a response, and retaliated with another shove. Soundwave groaned with displeasure, before turning to punch Starscream square in the jaw "Okay you two, break it up or I'll start breaking you into puzzle pieces!" Solarflare snapped, strolling out from the chamber wearily, with his presence causing the two rivals to stop fighting "Screamer, welcome to our new base. The young will be raised here until you and Wave deal with Megatron." He welcomed, calming himself down "The upper level is to remain untouched, it's meant to be a front to make this place look uninhabited. The room over there is the Nursery, and the room over there is the junk yard and future Lab." He continued, observing as his Seeker pointed to the room behind him "What about that room behind you?" he asked.<br>Solarflare chuckled and winked "That's our room, and by ours I mean all three of us."  
>In an instant Starscream gawked and began protesting "No! Oh no, no, no, no! I'm not sleeping in the same room as Soundwave!" Solarflare sighed heavily and nodded to his other SparkMate "He said the same thing, until I managed to work something out..." the triple-changer grinned deviously after speaking "What? Did you offer him my head as a reward for cheap sport?" the ex-Decepticon muttered "Oh that reminds me; I need to tell Starscream about the game I thought of." The triple-changer purred as he circled his partners, trailing his finger down their arms as he orbited them.<br>"A game? Oh Flare you know I love games." Starscream chirred as his partner stopped beside him, and smothered his arm lovingly with hugs and kisses.  
>The Seeker smirked and turned to flash a smug look to his rival, hoping he'd be furious; but to his surprise he saw Soundwave returning a similar smirk with his faceplate retracted, chuckling at him. The Seeker narrowed his eyes and turned to look at his SparkMate in shock "What's going on here?" he asked sounding rather nervous "Oh, I already told Wave the rules to this game. He's looking forward to playing it."<br>Starscream tilted his head and uttered a sharp "huh?" as he became even more confused "We can't play the real one until I deliver, but there's a hybrid version we can all do." Solarflare purred, slapping a hand against Starscreams Fusion Cavity doors, causing him to blush "W-wait...this 'game' of yours wouldn't happen to be—"  
>Solarflare nodded in response, before licking his lips at Soundwave seductively "No injecting me in this game, not for six months, it's all foreplay for this one." The triple-changer whispered to his lovers, pulling them both steadily to his chamber.<br>"Screamer let me tell you the rules. If you like this game, we can work things out to stop the fighting." Soundwave whispered with a slight chuckle in his voice as he pushed the Seeker to his SparkMate, allowing him to shut the door behind him.  
>"Uh, I'm not sure if this will work...can't we play a different game—" in an instant Soundwave turned on the ex-Decepticon and slammed him against the wall "—oh dear Primus!" Starscream shrieked as Solarflare slipped himself between the pair, and seductively pulled out the Seekers Uplink Cable. "Rule number one, when Flare says stop you stop." Soundwave hummed as he received Starscreams cable from Solarflare "Rule number two, no fighting. Even if you like it rough, Flare says no." He continued, humming as he trailed his fingers around the cable stub, causing Starscream to blush "Rule number three, even when you release you don't stop until you become exhausted or when Flare says so."<br>The Seeker gasped as Soundwave caressed the cable, continuing to explain the rules "and finally rule number four; the one up front is a first-come first-serve, the second player must be behind if the front is occupied."  
>Solarflare chirped as he observed Starscreams blush grow upon Soundwave ending his talking and begin licking on the Seekers Uplink Cable, watching in great interest as his SparkMates teased one another and him; playing with Uplink Cables, kisses and squeezes. Soundwave, being stronger from the instinctive overhaul, dominated Starscream even to the point of letting Solarflare slip out of the picture to watch.<br>"Now if you both did this instead of fighting, I'd be happier." Solarflare purred, watching with a blush as Soundwave grasped Starscreams chin, slipping his tongue into his mouth in a passionate kiss. Starscream, who tried with all his might to fight back, blushed as the blue Decepticon clenched his thigh and raised it up whilst still kissing him. If Starscreams build wasn't so similar to Solarflares it would be certain Soundwave would never have continued when the prize to fight for was no longer present; he wanted to beat the Seeker senseless, not kiss him or do other such things with him. But other than sharing a similar frame to Solarflare, and being able to picture the one he was kissing as him, Soundwave couldn't help but enjoy the sounds Starscream was emitting.  
>The Seeker moaned as his captor rotated him, so his back was against him, and forced his Fusion Cavity open "Oh Soundwave, I like where this is going!" Solarflare hummed as the blue Decepticon began enticing his jet prisoner into ejecting his Sinus Wires, tickling his V-port and kissing his neck "I have four words for you, Screamer; Eject or be injected." Soundwave exhaled as he circled his fingers across the V-port end, forcing a gasp to escape Starscreams trembling lips.<br>The Seeker shuddered as his wires slowly ejected and fell under Soundwaves mercy as he grasped them. He was expecting the Chief of Communications to attempt mutilating him, but instead received something much more to his liking.  
>Solarflare moaned in pleasure as he watched Soundwave begin fraging Starscream, who trembled within the fellow SparkMates arms and began gasping with each pull on his tools.<br>_One, two, exhale. One, two, inhale.  
><em>The pattern flowed, as did the feeling within his storage tanks of a build up of his content. He tried to think, but the gentle embrace of Soundwave and his handling of his tools made that difficult. "*gasp* S-Soundwave!" he exhaled, grasping onto the arm of his captor which happened to be grasping onto his Sinus Wires "Now you know why Flare loves my touch, Screamer." Soundwave chuckled, humming as he felt Starscreams load steadily force its way out along with a heavy cry for Primus.  
>Soundwave purred as he allowed his captive to regain his breath and to finish allowing his current produce to escape, before continuing the fraging process "Remember, Screamer; Rule number three..." he chuckled, moaning as he absorbed the sounds his captive made with his continued process. The sound became too much for the Decepticon, and he forced open his own cavity doors, and released Starscream.<br>Solarflare, lying on his belly, watched in anticipation for what Starscream would do now he was released. And Soundwave didn't seem to care what the Seeker would do, as the sounds he heard had stimulated him into needing to defrag his own load before his Fusion Drive could take over.  
>Starscream turned to Soundwave, salivating, and chuckled as the Decepticon began to relieve himself "Need a hand, Wave?" he purred, strolling over to the Decepticon "Now you will know why Flare loves my games." The Seeker chuckled before tackling Soundwave, pinning him to the floor "I haven't played this game with him for a long, long time. Let's see if I can get you to come to me faster than you made me come to you." He whispered; trailing down to Soundwaves still exposed Sinus Wires, before licking them teasingly and allowing them to slip into his mouth.<br>Solarflare approached the duo and connected his Uplink Cable to Soundwave, and Starscreams cable to himself, so he could join in the fun even if it was emotionally and not physically.  
>Soundwave groaned as he felt Starscreams tongue caress his equipment, and his suction to help him release. It seemed the duo had finally understood what Solarflare meant by finding competition in another form, even if they would both deny ever doing these stunts.<br>This was all a big display to the triple-changer over what the pair was good at, and they knew all too well that he loved displays; especially erotic ones.  
>Soundwaves audio units activated themselves as he became aroused by the Seekers advances, causing some of his old recordings to scramble in playback; he understood now that Solarflare found Starscream a very good user of his hands and mouth, not only to speak but also in romantic activities. It was simply that whilst He was oral Soundwave was auditory.<br>Starscream spoke whilst Soundwave listened and the Seeker kissed whilst the cassette-player touched. It was also obvious Starscream was rough, and that he would provide a bit of fire in Solarflares life.  
>He was the thrill, whilst Soundwave was the real romantic. Comparisons and differences are what made them both desirable to the triple-changer.<br>"You understand now too, Wave; very good. I love how this game is going." Solarflare purred, stroking the blue Decepticons helmet as he groaned from his wires still being caressed within Starscreams mouth "And from the sound of things, you do too." He chuckled, placing his other hand on his other SparkMates helmet "Wave is close, Screamer. Take it up a notch." He added, purring upon hearing the Chief of Communications exhale as Starscream did as he was told, and intensified his activity.  
>Soundwave forced himself upright and grasped Starscreams helmet, moaning for him to stop as he was about to release his content, but all the Seeker did was increase the teasing. "*moan* Vector Sigma..." Soundwave groaned as his joints tensed "*moan*...finally..." Soundwave gasped as Starscream ceased his activities, allowing him to release, with him taking in the whole load within his mouth.<br>Solarflare exhaled as he allowed Soundwave to share his current emotions with him "Yes Wave; he has a way with his tongue doesn't he?" he exhaled "now watch what he does next..." Starscream hauled himself up, and casually swallowed the content he received before licking his lips "My, my Wave...you're delicious." The Seeker whispered, before turning to Solarflare "You're right, this game is fun. We should play it often."  
>Soundwave allowed himself to rest entirely across the floor, panting to regain his breath, before finding Starscream sitting on his pelvis with his legs on each side of him. Solarflare trailed behind Soundwave and began massaging his shoulders, gazing into his eyes as Starscream leaned in close to the blue Decepticon, and slipped his tongue into his mouth "Don't give up yet, Wave...the fun is just starting..." Solarflare chirped, licking his lips as his partners resumed play "...and this is nothing compared to the games we'll play in six months time..."<p>

Meanwhile, back at the base Eclipse was being repaired. The explosion from the bomb had destroyed his engine and damaged several other parts to him, rendering him unable to move or Transform "Don't worry Eclipse; we'll get you a new engine from Shockwave soon. Megatron promised." Scrapper informed, finishing up on the repair work "You're all fixed minus the engine, it needs totally replacing. So your movement will be a bit limited, and Transforming would be pointless since you can't drive without it."  
>Eclipse groaned as he rolled from the operating table and onto the floor, making no effort at all to stand up "Rumble and Frenzy said they'd like to take you out for a bit of fun whilst you wait for the engine, without Soundwave they've nothing better to do anyway." Scrapper sighed as the Triple-Changer crawled his way from the repair station, cursing to himself about his weakness.<br>Scrapper sighed once the youth departed and turned to Hook "Why did it have to be him to carry the bomb? He's always been loyal to Megatron." He questioned as the fellow Constructicon cleared the table for the next Decepticon to enter; Swindle.  
>"Oh that brings back memories! Damn Megatron would plant a bomb in everyone if he could!" Swindle whined, lying on the table "Yeah well you sold your comrades as scrap for Energon, you had that coming. Eclipse doesn't deserve it." Scrapper growled, jamming a wrench into Swindles arm "And he's still a kid, he has his whole life ahead of him! I swear Megatron is losing his freaking mind!" Hook hummed as he removed the wrench from Swindles arm and threw it at the slumbering Bonecrusher.<br>"Once repairs are done here, we're getting that engine and having a little chat with Astrotrain. He knows Solarflare, and he'll know how we can fix this mess before things get out of hand."

Whilst the Decepticons repaired, planned and relaxed, Eclipse along with his Circuit Buddies had raided Human turf to cause trouble to keep the triple-changers mind off the traumatic things he'd been put through for six months.  
>Frenzy had rushed off to gather more spray paint, as Rumble had only brought one can with him. Eclipse sat upon a wall, not watching anything but his feet as Rumble began spraying graffiti "Hey Lunar, you've not said anything since you came back. Did anything happen?" Rumble asked, receiving a grunt from Eclipse as an answer "Fine, be that way then." The Casseticon muttered, continuing with the tagging.<br>Rumble chuckled at the Decepticon Graffiti on the wall, taking a step or two back to admire his work further "Hey Eclipse, how much you betting that not a single Autobot can read this?" Rumble laughed, before hearing his Circuit Buddy sniffle behind him. Rumble smelt the fumes from Eclipses damaged engine, and turned to check on his condition. It was his assigned job after all to keep an eye on Eclipses recovery from that explosion, and it was also his job to keep his mouth shut about the bomb in his own friends back.  
>Rumble groaned as he heard Eclipse sniffle again, and approached the wall the Bugatti was currently sat on "You crying? Did I say something-" Eclipse threw his broken Null-Ray at his friend, narrowly missing him, gritting his teeth together as he tried with all his might to end his crying...but the Energon falls kept pouring; Eclipse was so angry with his weakness that he turned to look away from Rumble.<br>The Casseticon folded his arms and threw the empty spray paint can at Eclipses head, gaining his attention once more "What's wrong with you? You shouldn't be any pain now you've been fixed up...Megatron said he'd find you a new engine-"  
>"-Megatron is a pile of slag, I hope Soundwave and Starscream kill him!" the Bugatti cried in anger, before turning his attention back to the very empty street "You don't mean that, Lunar." Rumble sighed looking up at his buddy in pity "He left me there...for six months...with THEM...the damn Autobots..." the Triple-Changer growled.<br>Rumble face-palmed and laughed "Megatron does that to everyone. He left Ravage as Autobot Prisoner for days-"  
>"-not six months of torture! They didn't hurt me, but they were telling me things...horrible things...about the Decepticons..." Eclipse began, but continued as his Energon tears did "I hate feeling this way! I hate being weak! Father Shockwave would be ashamed of me if he saw me now! Sitting on the fence...not sure if I'm on the right side..." Rumbles mouth opened in shock; did Eclipse just question if he was on the right side? The last thing he wanted was his Circuit Buddy to hop onto the Autobots and for that bomb to detonate.<br>Screw the Autobots, he didn't want Megatron to use Eclipse as some surprise package of death. Rumble approached the wall and began climbing up it, looking at his friend "You're kidding, right?" he asked as Eclipse sniffled again, looking at his feet "No, Rumble...I don't think I'm on the right side of this fence...I'm sat in the middle."  
>Rumble narrowed his eyes in sympathy as he sat alongside Eclipse, who arched forwards and covered his eyes as he burst into tears. The Casseticon reached his hand to pat his friend on the back, but instead pulled back and began fiddling with his thumbs "You know, I've been wondering if I'm working for the right guy too. But not on the same level as you, Lunar." Rumble began, observing in silence as Eclipse dried his Energon tears and sniffled at him "R-really?"<br>Rumble nodded and sighed, leaning forwards with his arms resting on his legs "Yeah, Soundwave has been spending more time doing his own thing and less of Megatrons work. He doesn't tell me or Frenzy anything anymore, he won't even carry us around anymore. Not even Lazerbeak and Ravage." He began "He's not my manufacturer, but he's always been like one to me. Ever since the nature freak showed up, the boss has been...different...I don't like it."  
>Eclipse chuckled and stared forwards, watching as passing cars screeched to a halt and turned back around in a panic upon seeing them sat on the wall. Rumble observed Frenzy rushing up the street in a panic, weapon at the ready "Frenzy, what's up?" he asked, jumping from the wall "A-Autobots! We gotta beat it now!" Frenzy panted, pointing to Eclipse "They're looking for you! We have to get back to the base right now!"<br>Eclipse narrowed his eyes and leapt from the wall, before flexing his joints and punching the air in front of him "No way, I want to fight. I want to smash something!" The alarm bells started ringing in Rumbles mind, as he remembered that if Eclipse took too much damage the bomb would go off "Eclipse! I have a better idea! Let's go back to base and uh...do things in the boss' place!"  
>Frenzy turned to Rumble and squinted "Mess with the boss' stuff? You crazy?" Rumble pouted before slapping Frenzy "He's hardly ever around; let's make use of his space you robot chicken!"<br>Eclipse turned to the duo and folded his arms, chuckling, before flying off to the base. The two Casseticons followed, still arguing over messing in Soundwaves lab being a bad or good idea.

Upon their return the trio find Megatron shouting at his fellow Decepticons, pissed at Soundwave ignoring his calls, and suspecting he has run off with Solarflare. "If what I think has transpired actually has, then this act is a form of treason! And Soundwave must be punished!" the Leader began, noticing the Casseticons and Eclipse approach meekly and stand beside their larger Decepticon allies "The penalty for treason is DEATH. If anyone sees evidence of Soundwaves treachery I want it reported immediately! Anyone who discloses information will also be terminated on the grounds of treason, and as I was too soft on Starscream; he will receive the same punishment should I ever see his face again! Any future acts or mentions of switching sides or working solo will be dealt with accordingly, with even the smallest of thoughts of a side-switch being punished with DETENTION." Megatron bellowed, turning to Astrotrain in an instant.  
>"Those under Solarflares 'Bond' are to be purged of the blight, or shall be terminated! I will not allow him to manipulate this force for Starscream, as I am well aware of his desire to please him! Astrotrain, as you are our only connection between Cybertron and Earth, you are to be 'cleansed' first."<br>The Triple-Changer grunted, and twitched in anger. He liked being a brother to Solarflare, he liked having better understanding with fellow comrade Blitzwing, and for once he was able to talk with Thundercracker on the same level. The Bond was wonderful, a blessing...but Megatron saw it as a curse, a disease...Astrotrain would not stand for it; the foul nature of Megatron upon Solarflare had dragged on long enough.  
>"Go frag yourself, Megatron." The Triple-Changer growled, receiving a gasp of shock from his fellow Decepticons.<br>"...say that again." The Leader growled back, approaching Astrotrain loading his Fusion Cannon.  
>"I'm done working for you if you're going to be so abusive to what truly is a blessing to the Decepticons, the first breeder in our ranks for the first time in millennia." Megatron narrowed his eyes and aimed his Cannon at Astrotrain, instantly causing the surrounding Decepticons to back away.<br>"You depart, and I will destroy you." He muttered, nudging the Triple-Changer with his weapon.  
>"Then watch as Cybertron withers and dies, all because of you." Astrotrain chuckled, observing as Megatron lowered his Fusion Cannon and released the controls from it.<br>"What do you cherish more, Astrotrain; Your life or the ability to create life?" Megatron questioned, not looking up at the Decepticon before him. Astrotrain raised a brow in confusion, until noticing that Megatron was staring directly at his Fusion Cavity "N-no...Megatron—!" his attempts to stop the oncoming fate was too late; and in an instant the Triple-Changer found himself tackled to the floor by the tyrant, with his cavity doors ripped off and tossed aside.  
>The others either watched in horror, or turned away, or shielded innocent eyes from what was about to happen.<br>Astrotrain screamed in agony as Megatron ploughed his fingers around his V-port, and clenched with full strength on the cavity. The following events resulted in more agonising screams, as the tyrant ripped open Astrotrains Fusion Cavity and tore it apart, crushing his Storage Tanks and pulling out his Sinus Wires.  
>The screams never seemed to end, and Eclipse (with his eyes shielded by Thundercracker) trembled in fear as he heard the fellow Triple-Changers pain; the pain that was inflicted by Megatron's brute force and the pain of losing his ability to breed. Never would Astrotrain be able to find and court a partner, never would he be able to start a family, and never again would he be able to talk to his fellow Decepticons the same way. He would be empty, a vessel carrying no cargo.<br>"Be glad I did this and not Cosmic Rust! Now, get out of my sight!" the tyrant boomed, stomping on the remains of Astrotrains Fusion Cavity and watching as the mutilated Triple-Changer crawled from the scene in agony. The other Decepticons returned their gaze to Megatron, with their heads lowered in fear of what he would do next. Megatron had indeed locked onto his next target; Blitzwing.  
>"And you; I remember you assisted in preventing me from destroying Soundwave many months back..."he hummed, circling his target "I...I didn't know what came over me..." Blitzwing shivered as he felt the tyrannous Leader grasp onto his abdomen, fearing the same fate as Astrotrain awaited him "It's Solarflares poison, it's corrupted your mind Blitzwing. Go get it purged right away." Megatron instructed, grasping tightly on Blitzwings Fusion Cavity "...or be prepared to undergo the same treatment as Astrotrain..."<br>Blitzwing nodded nervously, sighing with relief as the tyrant released him and turned on Thundercracker next "Will I have to inflict my treatment on you also, Thundercracker?" he growled, shifting his gaze down to Eclipse who looked in horror at Megatron and the remains of what had happened just minutes ago to Astrotrain.  
>"N-no, Lord Megatron..." the Seeker answered, a stutter in his voice. Megatron narrowed his eyes and stepped in closer to Thundercracker, grasping his face and forcing him to make eye contact "Say that again, Thundercracker." He growled, watching as the Seeker suddenly became panicked. Eclipse clung to Thundercrackers side and trembled; his only friends were Rumble and Frenzy, but Thundercracker was like an older brother to him. He tried to protect him from sights he shouldn't see, and was always there to prevent physical harm being done to him.<br>He knew the reason why said Seeker hadn't rescued him for six months was all because of Megatron, and he knew that Thundercracker would do anything to defend his friendship with Solarflare. His little lie was about to be exposed, and Eclipse knew what would happen once it was.  
>"I'm waiting, Thundercracker." Megatron snarled, noticing how the Seeker tried with all his might not to make eye contact.<br>"Very well then, you'll be treated now also." The tyrant growled, throwing Thundercracker to the floor sending Eclipse crashing beside him "Megatron! I beg of you!" the Seeker cried before having his throat grasped and his cavity doors ripped open.  
>Whilst other Decepticons watched or turned away again, Eclipse went to drastic measures to save his protectors tools. Before Megatron could destroy the V-Port, Eclipse tackled him crying for him to stop, providing Thundercracker with the opportunity to get some distance between the tyrant and himself "Eclipse, no!" the Seeker cried out as the young Triple-Changer refused to remove himself from Megatrons back.<br>"You don't care about us! You're a bad Leader!" Eclipse screamed as the tyrant managed to grab his arm and toss him from his back. The youth edged himself backwards on the floor as the tyrant approached him, until being held in place by one of the giants feet "You may be young and foolish, Eclipse, but you shall be punished for interfering."  
>The Bugatti struggled under the growing pressure from Megatrons foot, until being hauled from the floor by his throat "Eclipse shall be confined in detention for the next four months! Thundercracker, stay where you are...I'm not done with you yet."<br>The Seeker swallowed, twitching in fear as the tyrant handed Eclipse to Blitzwing "Take him to detention and cleanse yourself from Solarflares poison, Blitzwing." He ordered, receiving a shy nod from the triple-changer before he took his leave with the Bugatti.  
>Megatron trailed towards Thundercracker again, smirking as the Seeker backed away with each step he took "There is no escape, Thundercracker. Admit that you won't remove the blight, and I may make your pain easier than Astrotrains."<br>The Seeker panicked, and trembling from the fear he didn't say a word. He was waiting for the tyrant to make the first move, so he could exploit it and get away as fast as he could.  
>"Skywarp, if Thundercracker attempts to depart, catch him and bring him back." Megatron ordered, blowing his little plan into a puff of smoke. And in an instant of finishing his order, the tyrant charged. Even Skywarp couldn't watch the mutilation taking place, and because he didn't admit he liked having Solarflares Bond the process was slow and painful.<br>The Constructicons watched in fury, witnessing one of the most complicated processors (next to Solarflares generator) being destroyed so casually. And to make their anger grow, Megatron was enjoying himself as the Seeker screamed for mercy.  
>Mercy.<br>_Mercy._

_END OF UNION (The Results of Desperation) ((Continued in a new fanfiction))_


End file.
